A Lot Will Change After 100 Years
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: It's been 100 years after the Calamity has returned. Link shows up to retrieve Serina and gain her assistance to appease the Divine Beasts. As their adventure begins, Serina begins to have flashbacks of her time with one of the Champions, the one and only Revali. Revali X OC Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1 - Waiting

**HEYYYY! Breath of the Wild is out and I have been playing it like crazy! SO I decided to pair my OC up with my new favorite character. The moment I was introduced to Revali's character, I fell pretty hard. I'm writing this as I go, so I may rely on you guys to give me some ideas for new chapters as I go. So without further ado!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES! I NOW PRESENT...**

 **A Lot Will Change After 100 Years**

 **Chapter 1 - Waiting**

In a small apartment, originally housing two, a young-looking girl lay sprawled out on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Strands of her long white hair covered her face, while the rest draped over her shoulders and chest. The apartment felt so empty without her friend there to liven up the place. After their last adventure had come to an abrupt halt, her closest friend, Jayne decided to stay with a new love interest. The girl, Serina, was happy for her but lonely nonetheless. Someone had to keep home in order, but after coming back from Hyrule, it didn't really feel like home anymore. Not after losing many wonderful friends in that terrible battle.

All Serina could do was wait, wait for the right time to go back, wait for the hero to reawaken. Then she could go back, but even if she did go back, it would still hurt. She missed everyone, everyone that she had met 100 years ago met with a tragic fate. Everyone but her and Jayne, and Jayne was with someone helping them grieve for their loss.

Hyrule's Champions were all wonderful people, and they kindly helped Link, Zelda, Serina and Jayne. Serina became close with all of them, but a majority of her attention was drawn to one in particular. He both annoyed and fascinated her, he was arrogant and stubborn, but Serina's well-being seemed to be something he looked after.

Serina's mind drifted off to the day she met him.

 **Flashback**

It was a sunny, but rather windy day in the Rito Village. The new champion was being introduced to everyone, but Serina had decided to skip introductions and wander about the village. At the time there wasn't any big hurry, as the group was going to stay in the village overnight.

Serina stumbled upon Revali's Landing, awestruck by the view. She walked onto the platform, up to the edge where she scanned the horizon. The harsh breeze whipped through her hair, causing her to shiver a bit.

Back with the group, the other champions, Link, Zelda and Jayne had been shown to where they will be sleeping for the night.

"Where'd the other little human go?" Daruk looked over to Jayne.

"I think she's checking out the village, you should know how she is by now, not much of a people person." Jayne replied.

"Well, whoever isn't going to sleep anytime soon should just keep an eye out for her," Zelda said.

"I can do that, Your Highness." Revali, bowed his head.

Zelda nodded in response, and began going over the next part of the plan with everyone.

The sun started to go down, and a colorful sunset came into view. Revali began wandering the village, keeping a watchful eye out for another human girl. Once he came up to the landing he caught a glimpse of her bright white hair gleaming in the fading sunlight.

He smirked to himself and approached her from behind.

"Enjoying the view?" His smooth voice sounded behind her, making her jump.

She looked to her right and saw the Rito standing next to her now. Her grey eyes met with his bright green ones.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice softened, "I was given the impression you wander around often."

Serina nodded returning her gaze over to the horizon, "If given the opportunity."

"You are with the others, correct?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Then, I do believe an introduction would be necessary. I am Revali, Master archer, and Rito Champion." He bowed slightly and held his hand out to her.

She smiled at the gesture, boosting his ego, "I'm Serina, nothing much to it, just Serina."

Revali smirked and held onto her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it before letting her pull it away.

"I'm sure there's more to you than meets the eye, lady Serina. You must have some skill if you are a part of a movement this special." He said, then noticing the bow on her back, "Why don't you show me what you can do with that bow of yours?"

"Is this some sort of test to gain your approval?" she asked as she followed him to the Flight Range.

He smirked again, "It could be, or I could simply want to see if you think you could be better than me."

"Oh, but I could think I'm better than nobody and just use a bow as my weapon of choice." Serina replied.

They arrived at the Flight Range, where the updraft was unbearably cold. Revali turned to face her and pointed at the targets.

"Why don't you show me what you've got?" He smiled and stepped aside, so she could approach the edge of the platform.

"You brought me out here because you think I could be some type of competition haven't you?" She asked.

Revali merely laughed and waited for her to start shooting. So she complied and notched an arrow onto the string and drew it back, taking aim at one of the lower targets first. He eyes her as she didn't need to aim for too long and already released the arrow, hitting the target dead in the center.

Serina drew back another arrow and aimed at a higher up target, also hitting it dead in the center. She did this with about three other targets, and she could feel Revali's strong gaze behind her.

"I'm impressed," he walked up to her, "One thing I did notice, though, is your arm supporting the bow."

"What about it?" she eyed him curiously.

"Would you mind aiming at another target for me? Don't shoot, just aim." He instructed.

Serina did as he said, and he came up and eyed her form and stance.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at her left arm holding the bow.

She nodded and let him adjust her arm and position it differently. Surprisingly, it felt a lot more comfortable for her to aim.

"Your arm was bending inwards slightly, which can sometimes cause the string to brush up against it. Often that can result in a nasty bruise the next morning." He held her left arm in the position he wanted it, allowing her to aim at another target, "Now release."

She let the arrow fly into the center of the target, and the shooting was a great deal easier.

"Better, right?" he smirked.

Serina nodded, and then shivered due to the cold breeze. Revali chuckled.

"Let's get you back to the village, tomorrow, I want to see how you are with a moving target." He smiled.

 **End flashback**

A loud knock on the door brought Serina back to her senses. She jumped up off of the couch and cautiously went up to the door. Looking through the eye-hole on the door, she was shocked with who she saw.

"Link?"

 **AAAAANNND WE GOOD! That's all for this chapter, so the usual spiel, please review nicely and no flames. I do love reviews though, so please give me some feedback and it will be greatly appreciated. And as always, stay tuned for the next chapter! BYEBYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2 -It's Time

**Hey Guys! I'm back. I was brainstorming and finally discovered how I shall get the plot going. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **AHEM**

 **LADIES AND DUDES, I NOW PRESENT**

 **Chapter 2 – It's Time**

"What are you doing here? No, how did you get here?" Serina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she opened the door for the long rested hero.

"It's a bit of a long story.." Link scratched his head.

"Can you shorten it?" She questioned.

"Well… apparently I've been asleep for 100 years." He started.

"That I knew already." She said.

"And, now we need to appease the Divine Beasts in order to weaken Calamity Ganon." Link said, "And I need your help, you're one of the few people from our group that's still alive."

"So… then how do we get back to Hyrule?" She asked.

"Get everything you need and come with me." He said.

Serina ran to her room and pulled out her bow and quiver full of arrows, as well as a small pouch with bandages and healing equipment, and a small sailcloth. She changed into a good pair of jeans and put a light blue, short sleeved v-neck on over her navy blue tank top. She fastened her bow and quiver on her back and the pouch hung at her side.

Link was standing by the door when she came out.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not really.. but let's go." She said.

They left the apartment complex and headed out of the town. They followed the road a ways where eventually, there was an old tunnel. Link led her inside the dark tunnel. Serina could tell it hadn't been used for a while, water dripping echoed and they stepped in a number of puddles. It looked like the sides were crumbling and that the tunnel could cave in on them at any given point. Once they got to a certain point, everything around them turned white. They closed their eyes due to the intensity of the light, and opened them to find that they were in a cave. They weren't too far from the opening of the cave.

Outside, Serina was immediately able to recognize the Great Plateau. Link led her to the edge of the Plateau and looked at her, making sure she was ready to continue.

"Hold on, what's the plan of action here?" Serina asked.

"In order to make things more efficient, I was told that once I found you, we were to split up and take care of the divine beasts. I am to take care of Vah Naboris and Vah Rudania. You are to free Vah Ruta and Vah Medoh." Link answered.

Her eyes widened at his mentioning Medoh, her heart sinking once she started to remember everything that happened there. Link's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Another Shiekah slate was given to me, so you can access the divine beasts." He handed her the slate.

"Why do we have to split up?" She questioned.

"I was old you have a part in this too, Serina. They wanted to make it well known that no matter what, it is you that has to free Medoh." Link explained.

"Figures.." she muttered.

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"That I have to go to Medoh, after what happened when I went the first time…" She looked down.

"I know, if I could go for you, I would. But, if you are needed by Medoh, there must be something that you have to see. It's like you said to Zelda, Jayne and I whenever we needed guidance. Everything-"

"Happens for a reason." Serina finished, "Their reason though, I'm sure it to tell me to let it go."

"It's not an easy thing to do.." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It just, didn't feel like it was his time yet. That there's still something he has yet to do." She sighed.

"All I can tell you is to keep your head up, maybe it will please his spirit that it's you that frees him." Link said.

Serina nodded, "Maybe.."

"Maybe you should start with Vah Ruta, I'm sure Jayne would love to see your face in Zora's Domain." He smiled, "We need a meeting point to go to once we take care of each divine beast."

"There's a cave next to Dueling Peaks Tower. Whoever finishes the task first can start a fire and wait." She said.

He nodded and jumped off of the edge of the Great Plateau, bringing out the paraglider and gracefully landing on the ground. Serina took in a deep breath and did the same, grabbing out her sailcloth, which jolted her upwards a bit before continuing to fall. The wind whistling through her hair and brushing past her face. Reminding her of the feeling she got when she was flying, she even remembered the first time she flew. Her feet gently hit the ground.

 **Flashback**

It was earlier in the adventure that the group had split to go examine their divine beasts. Serina was instructed to go with Revali to Medoh. They were walking through the empty valley just before the Rito Village. Serina heard the cry of the beast and looked up to examine its slow patrol of the skies above the village.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Revali chuckled at her awestruck face.

"Truly amazing…" She said, "What's it like to fly all the way up there?"

Serina looked back down to find his bright green eyes peering into her own where she detected a glint of amusement from her sudden question.

"You haven't flown before? Aren't you good friends with some of the Rito here? Surely they would have taken you flying." Revali inquired, her grey orbs sparkled in the sunlight when he shook her head. Clearly the idea of flight fascinated her. Something about her sudden curiosity and innocence to flight sparked up something inside him. The breeze gently picked up some strands of her hair and played with them.

He looked around to make sure the area was clear and created a strong updraft, enough to lift Serina high off the ground. Revali flew under her, catching her on his back. Immediately, she latched her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Hang on." He instructed, creating another updraft to lift him up higher.

He started to flap his wings and circle around above the village, giving her a clear view of everything. Serina felt comfortable enough to sit up and look at everything. The strong gush of wind whipping past her hair and face exhilarated her. The rush of cold air shocked her senses, and she closed her eyes enjoying every minute of the feeling.

"You better be grateful, I don't do this for just anyone you know." Revali shouted over the wind.

Serina leaned down so she didn't have to yell, "So I'm not just anybody then?"

Revali opened his mouth, but hadn't thought of anything to say.

She laughed, "Revali, this is amazing, I don't ever want to go back down."

He laughed at the girl's reactions. Serina felt his soft shoulder feathers, and smiled, he took very good care of those feathers. Revali soon felt her let go of his shoulders and noticed more wind resistance. He turned his head to see her holding her arms out with her eyes closed. Immediately, he was more aware of her grip around his waist, making sure she didn't accidentally loosen that. Though, he couldn't help but smile at the remarkable women he chose to fly with. Something about her changed his attitude in certain ways. He was suddenly more concerned for her safety, and makes an attempt to be less reckless when fighting.

"Be careful doing that, it wouldn't be good if you fell." He called.

Serina placed her hands on his shoulders and he started to fly higher up towards Medoh. A cold chill hit her, making her shiver.

Revali chuckled, "It's going to get just a tad colder once we're up there."

They made it up to where Medoh was, and landed gently on top of the beast. Getting off Serina lost her balance due to the beast shifting slightly to the right. Revali placed his hands on her waist, keeping her from falling over. There was another glint in his emerald eyes.

His strong gaze holding hers almost intimidated her. She felt the urge to break eye contact and look down.

"You alright?" He asked, making sure the beast wasn't about to tilt again so he could release her.

"Yeah.." She smiled, "More than alright."

 **End flashback**

Serina shook her head and pulled out her Shiekah Slate to look at the map. She pinpointed Zora's Domain and started her long trek across Hyrule to reunite with her close friend once more, and free Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

 **Alrighty, and there ends another Chapter. Stay tuned for the next and Please review nicely. See you all then!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Zora's Domain

**HEYYYY! I'm on another roll, so I'm typing this up like crazy. Now, I must do a small disclaimer. I do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

 **Serina is mine. And Jayne is my friend .1291421's**

 **Now, without further ado... AHEHEHEM**

 **DUDES AND LADIES, I NOW PRESENT**

 **Chapter 3 – Zora's Domain**

A day and a half went by, and Serina finally made it to Zora's Domain. The sky was dark and overcast and a steady flow of rain fell. As Serina made it to the other side of the bridge, she saw the Zora's going about every-day life, amongst all of the Zora's a loud voice stood out from all the others.

"What the HELL?!" A frustrated woman yelled.

Serina smiled to herself and walked towards the stairs that marked the entrance to the throne room. There she saw a girl with long black hair with blue highlights glaring at a tall male Zora with her arms crossed. A couple female Zoras were standing next to him and the girls blue-green eyes bore into the female and male Zora.

"OKAY ladies, that's enough of Sidon today!" the girl shooed the female Zoras away.

"Jayne, darling, no need to get so fussy." Sidon smiled at the girl.

"They need to learn that you're taken, Mister. I care about you too you know." Jayne pouted.

Sidon went up and put his arm around Jayne's shoulders, "All that matters, is that I know I'm yours, and you're mine. You won't lose me to a pair of fangirls."

Jayne blushed and smiled, "That makes me feel better."

Serina walked up to her old friend, "Hi guys."

"Wait… SERINA!" Jayne escaped Sidon's grip and tackled Serina to the ground in a death hug.

"Sweetheart, try not to suffocate the poor girl." Sidon called out to his partner.

"Hold up! I haven't seen Serina in forever!" Jayne continued to squeeze the poor girl.

"Jayne.." Serina gasped, "Air…"

"AAH, I'm Sorry!" Jayne quickly released her friend.

"I missed you too Jayne." Serina smiled, standing up and dusting herself off.

"What brings you here, Serina?" Sidon approached the two.

"I'm here regarding Vah Ruta. I hear the divine beasts are all acting strange." Serina answered.

"She definitely has been," Jayne pointed in the direction of the beast, "She's making it rain like this non-stop. At this rate she's going to flood the Domain."

"How can I get inside to regain control of her?" Serina asked.

"You'll need some shock arrows… but," Sidon exchanged glances with Jayne, "They won't be easy to come across. There's a Lynel up the mountain, and he uses the shock arrows. So there's probably enough of them scattered about the mountain."

"If you don't get his attention and go unnoticed, you'll be fine..?" Jayne shrugged.

"How many would I need?" Serina asked.

"Around twenty of them should do, please, be careful. That Lynel won't show any mercy if he sees you." Sidon said.

"How do I get up to him?" Serina looked at the mountain Sidon pointed at.

"A faster way up would be to swim up the waterfalls. I have some Zora armor, but it might not fit you very well." Sidon explained.

"Let's try it out. As long as it works it should be fine." She shrugged.

Sidon retrieved the armor and handed it to her. She slipped it on and felt it only a little bit loose, but fitting for the most part.

"Looks like it fits pretty well." Jayne commented.

"It's going to have to work. Its my only way onto Ruta." Serina said.

"Jayne and I will wait for you nearby Vah Ruta. Be careful." Sidon said, giving her his signature smile and thumbs up.

Serina nodded and dove into the water below, and swam over to the first waterfall. She swam up the waterfall and began trekking her way up the mountain. Every once and a while, she would run into another waterfall to scale a larger portion of the mountain. Eventually, Serina made it to the top of the mountain.

The Lynel was slowly patrolling the perimeter of the mountain. With no proper weapon to fight the beast, Serina decided to sneak around and grab the arrows she needed. She had to work slowly though, in order to remain unnoticed.

After grabbing about five arrows, she had stepped on a twig. She heard the Lynel slowly start to creep up on the rock she was hiding behind. She stayed crouched down with her hand over her mouth to silence her loud panicked breaths. Her heart was pounding so hard she was almost sure the Lynel could hear it. It was right behind the large rock she was hiding behind. She could hear its loud snorts.

Her hand was on her chest, clutching onto a small charm on her neck. It was the symbol of the Rito. The metal was cold in her hand at first, but warmed up the longer she held onto it.

 _"_ _Close your eyes for me."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _It'll only be for just a moment, I promise."_

 _"_ _Revali.. What is this?"_

 _"_ _It's for you. The symbol of the Rito. You could call it a good luck charm."_

Serina held onto the charm for dear life, hoping that if she stayed quiet enough, the Lynel would ignore her.

 **Crack!**

The Lynel's head quickly turned in the direction of where the sound came from. It started walking away from the rock Serina was behind. She poked her head out from behind the rock, noticing a small fox running back down the mountain.

 _'_ _It must have stepped on a twig too.'_ She thought, _'Strange though...'_

She looked down at the charm, then back up to see the Lynel back on its patrol route. Quickly, but quietly, she snuck around and grabbed the remaining amount of arrows she needed. Serina approached the edge of the mountain and grabbed out her sailcloth. She turned back to see that the Lynel had spotted her, and quickly jumped off the side of the mountain, gliding towards the Vah Ruta to meet with Sidon and Jayne.

 **Alrighty, See you all next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and I shall await you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Vah Ruta

**I don't have much of an A/N for this chapter. So i'm just going to get right to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Zelda, nor it's characters.**

 **Serina is mine, and Jayne is gina . marie . 1291421's**

 **LADIES AND GENTS, I GIVE YOU..**

 **Chapter 4 – Vah Ruta**

By the lake next to Vah Ruta, Sidon stood next to the water side with Jayne in his arms.

"You better be careful while you're helping her. I'm counting on you to keep her safe, as well as yourself." Jayne rested her head on his chest.

"I will do everything I can to keep us protected." Sidon kissed the top of her head.

"I want both of you to come out of this in one piece." She looked up at him.

"That we shall my dearest," Sidon kissed her head again.

Serina landed next to the lake and walked up to them.

"Are you ready, Serina?" Sidon released Jayne from his embrace and walked over to the side of the water.

Serina held up her bundle of shock arrows, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, Ruta will shoot ice blocks at us as her main defense. So make sure to have your eye out for that. But your main objective is to shoot those four glowing points on her back. That will calm her enough for you to venture inside and regain control of her." Sidon explained, "I'm going to have you climb on my back and I will swim you over to Ruta so you can use your shock arrows."

He jumped into the water and Serina climbed onto his back.

"Be careful you two!" Jayne called after them.

Sidon started swimming towards Ruta at a high speed. Serina had to hold as tight as she could so he didn't slip out from under her. Ruta let out a loud roar in response to their approach. The main defenses began to form large ice blocks, which started hurling towards Sidon and Serina.

"Watch out!" Sidon called.

Serina grabbed out her Sheikah slate and prepared the cryonis rune. She aimed it at the ice block and shattered it. Three more ice block started being thrown towards them, all of which she was able to shatter.

"All right, I'm going to get you close, be ready!" Sidon said.

He brought her up to a waterfall spouting out of Ruta's side. She jumped off his back and launched herself up the waterfall, and into the air with her sailcloth. She pulled out the shock arrows and aimed at one glowing point, hitting it successfully. With little air time left, she was able to shoot the point a second time before landing in the water with Sidon.

Ruta roared loudly again and began hurling more ice blocks, which Serina continued to shatter, but each time a block would be destroyed, another will come faster than before. He brought her close to the next waterfall, repeating the process of shooting the point twice before landing in the water again.

The divine beast became furious and started hurling spiked ice balls at the two.

"Guys look out!" Jayne yelled.

Serina shattered all of the blocks Ruta aimed at them. Eventually, Serina was able to shoot all of the points, and Ruta started acting normal again.

The sky cleared up and the rain coming from her trunk had stopped. Sidon brought Serina over to a platform on Ruta's side. Serina got off of Sidon's back and climbed onto the platform.

"Jayne and I will wait for you in Zora's domain! Good luck, and be careful!" Sidon floated on his back and swam back over to Jayne.

Ruta began to lift up out of the water and stand at her tallest. Serina looked towards where Jayne and Sidon were and noticed how small they looked from a distance.

Serina looked around and noticed a pedestal. She walked over to it and placed her Sheikah slate over the top of it. A blue circle glowed on the platform, registering as a travel gate.

"Well done Serina, now we can get Ruta back to the way she was before." The voice of Princess Mipha sounded.

"I'm working on it, Mipha." Serina smiled, "I know I'm not the person you wanted to see. But we had to split up and appease the divine beasts."

"It's no problem at all. I'm going to walk you through Ruta's system. But first, you'll want to get a map." Mipha said.

Serina walked through a large doorway and found another pedestal. She placed the Sheikah stone inside it, gaining a map of Ruta. The slate was returned to her.

"Good, now you see the four glowing spots? Those are terminals you need to activate. Once you active them, I will let you know what to do next." Mipha explained.

"Got it." Serina said.

She began wandering about the divine beast, solving strenuous puzzles in order to activate each terminal.

The final terminal she activated involved a large waterwheel. She had to move Ruta's trunk in order to gain access to the terminal.

"Well done! That was the final terminal." Mipha cheered, "Now there should be a new glowing point on your map. That is the main control unit. The final thing you need to activate in order to regain control of Ruta."

Serina walked down a ramp into a large empty room with a large unit in the middle of it. She got out the Sheikah slate and was about to place it on the stone, but was knocked back by a large black mass.

The mass formed into a monstrous creature with a long spear in one of its hands.

"Be careful, that is Waterblight Ganon. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago." Mipha said, "Good luck."

The creature began to throw is spear and swing it around wildly in attempts to hit Serina. In response, she started shooting it with shock arrows until it was weakened enough to take a final beating. A lot of the process was dodging the spear and trying to aim without getting hit. Once she was hit by the spear and knocked into a wall.

Every now and then, Mipha called out to Serina with words of advise and caution. Eventually, she was able to put an end to the monstrosity that had control of the divine beast.

Serina walked back up to the main control unit and placed the slate on top of it. The unit began to glow, and Mipha's spirit appeared.

"Thank you, Serina. Now I can prepare Ruta for the final strike against Ganon." She said.

Serina smiled, "I wouldn't have known where to start without you helping me out."

"Good luck regaining the other divine beasts." Mipha smiled.

Serina was lifted with a magical force and transported to the waterside next to Vah Ruta. She watched as the beast faced the direction of Hyrule Castle and aimed a laser at it.

With Ruta back to its original state, Serina made her way back to Zora's Domain.

"One more to go…" Serina muttered to herself.

 **WOO, here we go. I hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for next chapter, and of course, please leave a review. I would deeply appreciate it. See you all next Chapter! BYEBYE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rito Village

**Revali: Huh, I must be early, Serina must be busy typing everything up.**

 **Me: Alrighty guys! Here we-.. wait. What are you doing here?**

 **Revali: I'm here to help with the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Okay then let's jump right to it. But So far I've gotten a few great reviews and I am happy to be receiving some feedback. I enjoy hearing what all of you have to say.**

 **Revali: No need to be all sappy. Let's just do the disclaimer so I can make another appearance.**

 **Me: Patience is a virtue... AHEM, I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.**

 **Revali: Serina belongs to... well... Serina.. and Jayne belongs to... what's that.. gina . marie . 1291421 ... I'll be plucked. That's a lot of numbers...**

 **Me: Without further ado.. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 5 – Rito Village**

Serina had made it back to Zora's Domain, where Jayne was pacing back and forth at the main pavilion. Sidon was trying to calm her down, but had no success.

"Darling, I'm sure she's just fine." Sidon reassured her.

"But what IF something went wrong?" Jayne questioned, thinking of all of the worst case scenarios.

"Well, what if she's walking up to us right now?" Sidon retorted.

Jayne's head hot up and looked towards Serina.

"You're alive! You did it! I knew you could do it!" Jayne suffocated Serina.

Sidon shook his head and approached the hugging duo.

"Well done, Serina. Thank you so much for coming to our aid." Sidon bowed his head.

Serina smiled, "I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"So now what do you have to do?" Jayne inquired.

"I have to go appease another Divine beast." She answered.

"Which one?" Jayne asked.

"Medoh.." Serina hesitated.

Jayne exchanged a worried glance with Sidon, "Best of luck then."

"Thank you guys." Serina managed a small smile.

"If there's anything you need help with, please let us know." Jayne hugged her friend once more.

Serina returned the hug tightly, "Of course."

"Stay safe." Sidon said.

"I'll try, but no promises." Serina smiled.

Serina pulled out the Sheikah slate and pulled up her map. She located the tower closest to the Rito Village and travelled to it. From the top of the tower, Serina pulled out her sailcloth and glided down to the stable just outside the village. She put the cloth away and began walking up to the village.

The divine beast flying above let out an ear splitting screech, stopping Serina in her tracks. She looked up, watching it patrol the sky.

"I'm coming Medoh." She whispered.

She continued her march up the village to see the Elder. On the way to the top of the village, she ran across Revali's Landing. Allowing herself a small break, Serina walked out to the edge of the platform and took in the view of the star scattered sky. A full moon was out, and it illuminated the valley. The familiar breeze played with her long, loose, natural curls. She closed her eyes, looking back on a night she spent on that platform.

 **Flashback**

Torches around Revali's Landing were lit. A majority of the Rito were gathered on the platform, enjoying a night of music and socializing.

Serina sat at the very edge of the platform, dangling her feet as she gazed up at the stars. She was startled when a small Rito child came up to her, shyly poking her shoulder. A little girl, with her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me.. Miss." The little Rito piped.

"Hi there," Serina smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Someone wanted me to give this to you." The little girl revealed a beautiful blue flower, a silent princess.

"It's lovely," She gasped, "May I ask who?"

The girl shook her head, "They said it's a surprise."

"My goodness," Serina chuckled at the girl's shy voice, "I'll just have to wait and find out then?"

The Rito girl nodded her head, "If I may, um, can I braid it into your hair? I think it'll look pretty."

"Go right ahead." Serina gave the girl a reassuring smile.

The girl reached for Serina's hair and began to braid the flower in securely behind her left ear.

"There, this way it won't fall out." The girl smiled at her job well done.

"Thank you so much, sweetie." Serina played with her head feathers.

She giggled and ran off to her parents. A big smile was plastered onto her beak. Serina also had a smile, thinking of how shy and sweet the little girl was. She was also curious about the admirer who sent the flower. Her gaze returned to the stars above, and she caught glimpse of a shooting star. Refraining herself from chasing the star, wanting to know where it would lead her if she did, she just listened to the soft guitar playing in the background.

"You must really enjoy it here." A handsome, smooth voice sounded from behind her.

Serina turned her head towards the source of the voice. Revali stood next to her.

"I've noticed you spending a lot of your time here." He commented.

"It's peaceful, quiet. It has a beautiful view, day or night." She smiled and turned her gaze back to the horizon.

He smiled at her, "Indeed it does."

He saw the flower in her hair.

"I see you've been given a present." He remarked.

"Yeah, this adorable little girl said…" Serina stopped herself, "It was you wasn't it?"

"Who are you to jump to such a quick conclusion?" Revali asked.

"I don't know anybody else well enough to be receiving flowers from them." She said.

"You don't have to know anybody in order to have an admirer." Revali sat next to her, "I'm sure someone like you would have plenty of them."

She shook her head, "Not really."

"I'm surprised." He said, "Maybe some just don't realize how interesting you are."

"I'm interesting?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're quiet, other's need to start the conversation in order to talk to you, incredible with a bow, and there's just something about you that I feel is missing. It's quite the mystery, and I intend to solve it." He explained.

Serina's cheeks took on a light shade of pink, "For all you know, I really could be just someone deemed 'special' enough to be involved in all of this."

"Ah, but Serina, I feel there's more to you than what you cut yourself out to be." He said.

"You're way too confident in me." She shook her head.

Revali took this chance to lock eyes with her. Her grey eyes had a gentle glow to them from the surrounding torchlight. His green orbs held too intense of a gaze for her liking, but she felt unable to look away.

"No, you aren't confident with yourself." He said.

"Too much confidence can get one in trouble." She managed to break eye contact.

He winced at her response, "Fair enough, but not having any confidence can also be a problem."

She opened her mouth, but had no response. Her gaze fell to her feet hanging off of the platform. There was a change in the tone of guitar music playing in the background, it was a slower pace. Revali stood up and held his large feathered hand out to her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" His green eyes sparkled with the torchlight as well.

Serina looked up at him. He was patiently waiting for her to make her mind up. She bit her lip and blushed slightly, taking his hand. He helped her stand, and led her over to where other Rito were also out dancing. Her free hand made its way to his shoulder, and his moved to her waist.

"That flower truly does complement you." He smirked.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit." He said lightheartedly, "Is it working?"

Her lips formed into a smile and she laughed.

"I thought so." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Sarcasm filled his voice.

"You aren't going to get me to say it again," She laughed, "But really, I mean it. It's been an off day, and you made it a little better."

She knew it was boosting his ego as she said that, "You see, you're getting somewhere now."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're smiling a lot more. And you should keep doing that once and a while," He said, "It's good for you."

 **End Flashback**

Serina shook her head, _'Come on, get your head out of the clouds…'_ She thought.

She made her way up to the top of the Rito Village and met with the Elder. He was a larger Rito, resembling more of an owl.

"Excuse me, Sir." She caught his attention.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" The elder asked.

"Has Vah Medoh been acting strange at all lately?" She asked.

"Um, it has, yes.. Why?" He noticed the slate hanging on her hip, "Wait, is that a Sheikah slate?"

Serina nodded.

"So you're here to regain control of Medoh?" He asked.

"Yes, can you tell me how to get up there?" She asked.

"I can tell you you'll need the help of a Rito to get up there. One of my warriors, Teba, is preparing to go up and deal with the divine beast. He's down at the flight range I believe." The elder explained.

"Thank you so much." Serina smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Do be careful, some Rito warriors have tried getting to Medoh, but have gotten wounded." The elder called after her.

Serina stopped and nodded her head to acknowledge what he said, "Thank you."

With that, Serina made her way down to the Flight Range.

 **Revali: Dear goodness, that's a long one..**

 **Me: You wanted more appearances, I gave you more appearances.**

 **Revali: Fair enough.**

 **Me: Thank you all for sticking with me this far, and of course please leave a review. And stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Revali: Farewell readers.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Vah Medoh (Part 1)

**Me: Alright guys, This one is pretty long, so I have to split it into two parts. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Revali: Zelda and it's characters belong to Nintendo. Serina belongs to Serina.**

 **Me: NOW LADIES AND DUDES I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 6 – Vah Medoh (Part 1)**

The updraft at the flight range was still frightfully cold, just as Serina had remembered it. Targets with numerous arrows stuck in them were posted all around the rocks. When she walked up, she noticed a white, male Rito. She assumed that was Teba.

He was cleaning his bow, unaware of her approach until the last minute.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep.

"Are you going up to Medoh?" Serina asked.

"What business is it of yours?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I want to help regain control of it." She said.

"Some random human wants to help me? I don't buy it." He spat, "Let me guess. The elder thinks you can help me?"

She nodded.

"Just like him to trust a random stranger. I'm not resting until Medoh is defeated. And the only way to stop Medoh is to get inside it." Teba explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Serina crossed her arms, "Look, you want to stop Medoh, and so do I. I need help getting up there. But I can help stop it from harming anybody else."

He was taken aback by her persistence, "You're pretty serious about this aren't you?"

"Just as much as you are." She said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Serina." She replied.

"Well, Serina, I'm Teba. But I'm sure the elder told you that." He said, "Look, if we were to get close to Medoh, it will blast us out of the sky. That is if we don't have a proper plan. So, I'm going to test you first. I want you to try and hit five targets with your arrows. The updraft here is strong enough to lift you off the ground if you have so much as a cloth held above your head. You think you can do that?"

"I'm pretty confident." She said.

"Alright then, you have three minutes." Teba stood up.

Serina approached the edge of the platform and jumped off the edge, getting out her sailcloth, she was propelled high up into the air. She pulled out her bow and aimed at a target, hitting it dead center. Quickly, she brought out her sailcloth again and propelled up into the air. She aimed at two more targets, hitting them both. The process of using her sailcloth to keep from falling too far an aiming at targets repeated until she hit five.

"That's great, come on back!" Teba called.

Serina glided back over to the platform and put her sailcloth away.

"That was incredible. You certainly know how to handle a bow." He said, "Serina, I feel like I've heard that name before… anyway, that old bow of yours looks like its seen better days. In that chest is a bow I've modified, take it, it'll do the job."

Serina set her bow to the side and opened the chest. She pulled out a large, much more sturdy bow. It resembled the bow Revali had.

"Here, ordinary arrows aren't going to do the job on Medoh's cannons. These bomb arrows will. These are pretty hard to come by, so you won't catch me just giving them out to people." He explained.

Teba handed her a bundle of twenty bomb arrows. She fastened the bow onto her back and placed the arrows into her quiver.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded/

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights." He knelt to the ground so she could climb onto his back.

"No…" She said, "I've flown with an old friend."

Serina climbed onto his back and held onto his shoulders. He took off into the air and started flying towards the divine beast.

Medoh patrolled the sky as it would usually, but when it sensed their presence, a glowing red shield formed around it.

"What a pain.. it has its shield up again." Teba scoffed, "Now, I'm going to fly over and attract the fire of it's cannons. Once it's distracted, that's when you come in and shoot those cannons."

"Let's do this." Serina said.

She jumped off of his back and used her sailcloth to glide towards the first canon. Teba circled around it, causing it to fire at him. Her quickly grabbed out her bow and aimed at the canon, hitting it with two bomb arrows to destroy it.

Once brought out, her sailcloth lifted her up higher. She got close to the next canon and waited for Teba to distract it. She shot two more bomb arrows and destroyed the second canon.

"Good job! Two more to go!" Teba called out.

Serina glided up higher into the air, destroying the third canon. She glided over to the last. Unaware that Teba hadn't made it to that one to distract it yet.

"Watch out!"

As she drew back her first arrow, a laser shot out and grazed her arm. She yelled loudly in pain and shock from the attack and quickly fell back and pulled out her sailcloth, allowing Teba to come in and distract it. Her entire arm was burning and she could barely move it without a wave of pain searing through it.

Teba had distracted the final cannon and Serina had her chance to finish it off. She drew back the first arrow, her arm making it a lot more difficult to hold the string back for too long. The first arrow hit the cannon, so she drew back the second arrow, trying her best to ignore how terribly her arm hurt. She released the arrow and grabbed her sailcloth again, allowing herself rest once she saw the final canon was destroyed. The shield went down, and she was free to access Medoh.

"Great job!" Teba called out, he winced, noticing his leg was hit, "I'm going to fly back to the Flight Range. Looks like I got hit pretty good back there too."

"Thank you for helping me, Teba." Serina smiled.

"Good luck taking care of Medoh." He smiled back and flew back towards the Flight Range.

She looked down at Medoh's tail and started to descend. As she got closer, the pain in her arm became too much for her. She let go of the sailcloth a tad too early, and had too harsh of a landing. As she hit flat ground, she rolled into the pedestal.

Without getting up, Serina reached up with her Sheikah slate and activated the Medoh's travel gate. She leaned up against the pedestal, taking a moment to examine her arm. There was a large area of her arm that was torn up and burned from the laser.

"I know that face of yours.." An all too familiar sounding voice sounded, "That was quite the entrance you just made. You need to work on your landing techniques."

Her eyes shot open to the size of plates, "Revali..?"

"Who else would I be?" He asked, "It's a nice surprise that you ended up coming here, but don't you think making me wait 100 years is a bit much?"

"I'm not the one to blame for the wait. I didn't even know this was the part I had to play." She sighed, and winced when another surge of pain went through her arm.

"That looks like it hurts a bit." His voice softened.

"Made it a little difficult to use this," She held up the bow with her left hand.

"I could imagine so." He said, "I see you've gotten yourself a new bow. Looks pretty familiar."

"The Rito warrior that got me up here gave it to me." She said, "He got hit pretty bad too."

Serina reached into her pouch and pulled out a bandage and some healing ointment. She also grabbed out a small cloth to clean up the blood dripping down her arm. She bit down onto the collar of her shirt so she could start applying the ointment.

It was a healing product she made herself, made entirely of beneficial herbs. She dipped her fingers into the oils and started rubbing it all over the wound. The ointment burned the injury more, making her clench her teeth and muster up all the willpower she could not to scream. She had to apply a good bit in order to thoroughly cover the wound. The pain was too much for her to take, tears pricked at her eyes while she cried out in agony.

"Damn it.." She was able to take in a deep breath while she wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"You alright?" Revali's gentle voice soothed her.

"I could be a lot better." She groaned, eventually able to stand up, "So, where do I start?"

"You'll need the map first, it's on the other side of that room." He instructed, "Think you can get to it?"

"I'm going to have to aren't I?" She remarked.

He chuckled, "That's the spirit."

"How do you sound so positive?" She asked.

"Well for one, I didn't just make a painful entrance," He said.

She shrugged, "True."

"And for two, apparently I only see a beautiful young woman such as yourself on my divine beast every 100 years." He whispered, "It's quite a rare occasion that I am privileged with your company."

"And it's quite the honor for me to hear from you again," A feeling of longing washed over her.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear." She could tell he smiled as he said that.

"Will you keep talking with me?" She sniffed, "Just so I know you're still there…"

"Why would I ever stop?" He inquired, "Serina, you're crying.. is everything alright?"

She was unable to stop a few tears from strolling down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. She didn't want him to see her like that.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Doesn't look like it." He said.

"Really.. Don't worry about it.." Her voice cracked unintentionally.

"… Alright then.." He hesitated, "Well, where's Link? I thought he was supposed to appease all of the divine beasts."

"He and I were supposed to split. I took care of Vah Ruta.. and now Medoh. While he's taking care of the other two." Serina replied, starting to walk inside, thinking of a way to get across to the guidance stone.

"To be quite honest with you, I didn't think you'd be willing to come back up here." He admitted.

"I wasn't…" She said, "It's… different being back."

Serina was able to use her Sheikah slate to maneuver her way across the gap between her and the guidance stone. She placed the slate on the guidance stone and gained a map of Medoh.

"Now, you need to go to each of those glowing points and activate the terminals." Revali instructed, "Also, you are able to control Medoh's position in order to gain access to some of the terminals. It'll be a bit tricky."

Serina made her way to the top of Medoh to see where she could get to from there. She recognized the area, and a painful memory hit.

 **Flashback**

Windblight Ganon had just formed when Revali attempted to activate the main control unit. It let out a distorted sounding roar, causing both him and Serina to jump back.

"What do we do?" Serina notched an arrow onto her bowstring.

Revali eyed her stance and smirked, she noticed a mischievous glint in his eye, "Get on my back."

She smiled and climbed onto his back. He launched into the air and started circling around the monstrosity. Serina fastened her legs around his waist while she drew back her arrow and released.

Revali heard the arrow whistle past his ear and watched as it hit the monster. It let out an ungodly screech.

"Beautiful, Serina!" He called out to her.

"Dodge to the right, quick!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Revali moved to the right as she instructed, dodging a laser the best shot at them.

His eyes went wide once he noticed the monster's ability.

"That thing's aim is too close for comfort." Serina called.

"At least I can count on you to help me out." He smirked.

Another arrow whistled past Revali's ear and hit the creature, causing yet another terribly loud screech.

"Go left!" She yelled.

"Got it!" He flew to the left and dodged another laser, which was closer than the last.

"Normal arrows aren't doing anything but pissing it off." Serina pointed out.

"Any magic arrows?" He asked.

"No.." She said, "But I have a really crazy idea."

Revali dodged to the right, avoiding another laser, "Do tell."

"How close do you think you can get me to that thing?" She asked.

When he looked back at her, she could almost pick out concern on his face. Revali started circling closer to the creature.

"Hang on tight." He yelled.

Serina used her right hand to hold onto his shoulders, while her left drew out a sword she had hanging on her side. Revali flipped himself over, flying upside down so she had easy access to the creature's head. She managed to slash its eye a couple times before Revali retreated to a safer distance.

"What a woman." Revali smirked to himself.

Revali did the same thing he did last time, so she had a clear shot at the creature. Serina slashed at the monster with her sword, but in response to her getting so close, the monster swatted at her. It hit her and Revali into the divine beast.

Serina groaned, and got back up, noticing the sword was on the very edge, about to slip off and fall to the ground. She ran towards it, unable to grab the sword in time before it fell.

"No!" She yelled, slipping off of the beast herself.

Revali got up just in time to notice Serina was gone. He quickly dove off of the edge and started trying to get closer to her.

Serina was able to grab the sword and quickly put it in the scabbard. She tried creating more wind resistance by spreading out. Revali rushed past her, making it to where she was able to latch onto him once she got closer to him.

He started to fly back up to the divine beast.

"I hope you don't plan on doing that again anytime soon." He sounded out of breath.

"The sword is all we have that does any type of damage, I had to." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll always be here to catch you if you fall, Serina." He reassured her, "Please just be careful."

"I'll try…" She said, "… Revali.."

He glanced back at her to acknowledge her.

"I'm worried.. Even my sword barely does any damage." She whispered to him.

"We'll figure something out." He said, "Everything will be alright."

He got back up to the divine beast, where they kept repeating the process of dodging lasers and slashing at it with the sword when given the opportunity. The monster was easily able to pick up on their pattern and swatted them both out of the air again.

They were both knocked into a pillar. Serina's body went limp from the impact of her collision with the pillar. When she was able to regain some strength, she started to look for Revali. For a while, she was unable to keep track of where he was. She saw the creature retreat into the main control unit of the beast.

"What's happening?" she muttered, standing up and quickly scanning the area for Revali.

Once she spotted him, she rushed to his side. He was laying on his back, and his breaths were short.

"Revali," She dropped to her knees next to him, and slipped her arm behind his back to sit him up.

"You should go," His voice was raspy, "Before it decides to come back.."

"I'm not going to leave you here." She whispered.

"You're going to have to.. we're too far from any type of help." He coughed.

Serina placed her hand on his chest, it began to glow.

"Serina, it won't work." He pushed her hand away, "There's no helping me."

Tears filled her eyes, "No… There has to be something we can do.."

Revali managed a weak smile, "Didn't know you cared so much about my well-being."

She looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure you were making fun of me for being too full of myself when we first got here." He chuckled.

"You surprised me earlier too you know.." she smiled, "I didn't think you would come and catch me that fast if I were to fall.."

"Like I said, I'd always be there to catch you." He smiled, "And now I know you're here for me."

The tears began to spill from her eyes. She leaned down and rested her head on his. Revali wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

Serina leaned down and kissed the top of his beak, she held onto his hand with her free hand.

He was surprised by the gesture, but he could tell that she meant every moment of it. Her kiss was gentle, and sincere. The best he could do in response was nuzzle into her kiss, gently pressing his beak into her lips. He so wished he could kiss her back.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." He whispered, closing his eyes as she kissed him.

She pulled away and looked into his green eyes, "I can't promise that…"

The light began to fade from his eyes, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

She closed her eyes, more tears falling from her eyes, "Please don't go.."

"If I had the choice… I would stay with you." He said.

Serina buried her head into his chest, unable to control her tears any longer. She sobbed into his chest, feeling his hand stroke her head. His body began to go limp, and she was able to hear his heartbeat fade. His hand dropped from her head and landed limply to the ground.

"No…" She cried, "Stay with me… please…"

 **End Flashback**

 **Revali: You sure weren't kidding when you said this would be a long chapter. How long did this take you?**

 **Me: I got carried away.. goodness... gimme a break.**

 **Revali: Sorry, dear. Farewell readers, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Otherwise I'll hear complaints from Serina. And reviews are deeply appreciated also. See you all in part 2.**

 **Me: That's my thing...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Vah Medoh (Part 2)

**Revlali: Welcome back readers-**

 **Me: Ahem... you took my outro last time, don't you dare think I'll let you steal my intro.**

 **Revali: I apologize. Go on.**

 **Me: Hey guys, not much to say here so we are just going right to the disclaimer. Revali?**

 **Revali: So NOW you want me to talk?**

 **Me: Because the disclaimer if your thing.**

 **Revali: Alright, Zelda and its characters belong to Nintendo. Serina belongs to the lovely writer here.**

 **Me: So without Further ado**

 **DUDES AND LADIES, I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 7 – Vah Medoh (Part 2)**

Serina shook her head away from that memory, unaware that a few tears trailed their way down her cheeks.  
"Are you sure you're alright, Serina?" Revali's calm voice snapped her out of her trance.

"No…" She whispered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I think you know.." She said.

For a while he didn't respond, so Serina started to look at her map and look for the next terminal.

"I didn't know that it still hurt you.." His voice finally came back.

"I know, it's been 100 years," She said, "It's just… I was never good at goodbyes.."

"If something were to have happened to you, Serina, I would never have forgiven myself." He said, "I can understand where you're coming from. A goodbye like that…"

He went quiet again, she could tell he was reflecting back on how everything had happened. She started walking again, waiting for his response.

"It's all I've been able to think about." He whispered, "That and all of our time together.."

"It's hard to think of anything else." She said.

Serina found the location of another terminal, and she made her way to it, activating it with the Sheikah slate.

"Just one more left." He commented.

She found the location of the last terminal, which required her to tilt Medoh in order to access it. There was a gondala type thing that she stood inside, and she altered Medoh's position, causing the gondola to slide over to the terminal. As she slid over, she lost her balance.

"Careful now, unfortunately I can't help you out if you fall." Revali said.

Serina shook her head and activated the final terminal.

"Well done, now all you need to do is go activate the main control unit." He mentioned.

She adjusted Medoh back to its original position, and made her way over to the glowing point on the map. At the very top level of Medoh, she found the main control unit. She went to place the Sheikah slate over it when a black mass came out of it, just like what happened with Ruta. The mass formed back into Windblight Ganon.

"I'm sure you remember who this is." Revali's voice sounded closer to her than before, "Please be careful."

The monster began to shoot lasers at her, which she had to dodge this time without Revali's help. She saw spots on Medoh's wing where a small updraft was blowing. Quickly she sprinted over to the updraft and propelled herself into the air with her sailcloth. She grabbed out a bomb arrow and aimed right at the creature's eye, her arm retaliated with another surge of pain, but she had to ignore it. Once released, the arrow sailed into the creature. She aimed a second one and hit the creature dead on again.

It started to shoot more lasers at her, so she sprinted over to another updraft. Once in the air, she shot two more arrows at the creature, both of them hitting it right where she aimed.

While she was trying to sprint over to another updraft, she was unaware of how close the creature was to her. It swatted at her, causing her to go flying into a pillar. She could notice the creature was getting weak, so she aimed another arrow at it, without moving from where she was on the ground. The arrow hit the creature, making it flinch so she had time to hit it with one final arrow.

The creature fell onto its back, wailing and screeching. It flailed its arms around in agony until it dispersed into nothing. Ceasing to exist.

Serina staggered over to the main control unit, activating it with the Sheikah slate. She leaned on the unit for support, her body feeling extremely weak.

"You defeated him." Revali's voice sounded like it was coming from the left of her.

She turned her head to see his spirit standing a few feet away from her. He noticed the instant look of shock that spread across her face, he also noticed how tired she seemed, after the long battle she had.

"My goodness, you look exhausted.." he said.

"You don't say.." she muttered, supporting herself so she could walk over to him.

"I'm impressed. You disabled Medoh's shield, and defeated the monstrosity that bested me…" He said, "Now I can prepare for Medoh's final strike against Ganon."

"But… that means I have to leave.." She looked down.

He took a few steps closer, "You'll just have to come visit Medoh once all of this is over. To take care of it. Can you do that for me?"

Her gaze held his, she missed looking into his emerald green eyes and hearing his voice. Serina nodded her head.

He smiled, "Whenever you come up here, I'll have my opportunity to watch over you."

"Then I won't want to leave." She smiled.

Revali made sure to hold her gaze for as long as he could, "Thank you, Serina."

"I'm sorry.. what was that?" She joked.

"Oh, so you think you're funny now?" He chuckled.

Serina reached her hand out and attempted to touch his hand. He allowed her to try, but her hand went through his.

"It was worth a try." He said.

"Revali…" She looked down, only to see his feathered hand under her face, his attempt to get her to look back up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

".. I miss you.." she admitted.

She noticed he smile disappear from his face. For the second time, she saw a sincere look on his face.

"I miss you too, Serina." He whispered.

Her feet started to lift off of the ground, a sign that she was about to leave. She looked into his green eyes for the last time.

"Promise you'll take care of Medoh for me..?" Revali asked.

"I promise.." She whispered, catching glimpse of his smile before being transported back to the entrance to the Rito Village.

 **Revali: Is this going to be my last appearance? I sure hope not.**

 **Me: Well... considering this is our story.. probably not.**

 **Revali: Very true. I do enjoy reading about me.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Alrighty guys, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and stay tuned for next chapter. Byebye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - So Many Memories

**Hey guys! I'm getting a lot of positive reviews and I thank you all so much. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far. But I've also heard from a couple people that Revali seems out of character. I can kind of see that, and I can't exactly replicate his character. I've been trying my best to get it as close as I can but I'm also trying to develop the relationship between him and my OC. So between romantic and flirty and his normal attitude is difficult for me to write out.**

 **But so far, I'm glad that you are all enjoying like I said. :)**

 **I do not own Zelda or it's characters. Serina belongs to me and Jayne belongs to gina . marie . 1291421**

 **Without further ado**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES, I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 8 – So Many Memories**

After checking up on Teba to make sure he was still alright, Serina left Rito Village and set up camp at the designated point she instructed Link to meet her at. It was a cave nearby the Dueling Peaks Tower. She set up a small fire to keep warm, and laid out a blanket next to it. She sat down and stared into the flames, thinking of her encounter with Revali. Every once and a while, her arm bothering her would snap her out of the thought.

The bow Teba had given her stayed by her side. Often she found herself glancing over at it, the firelight casting an eerie glow over it.

Staring into the flames dancing over the slowly depleting wood reminded her of when Revali and her finally started getting along. When their journey had started, she strongly disliked him. She would often yell at him when she caught him antagonizing Link. His overall attitude of certain situations irritated her. No doubt the fact of her being so irritated bothered Revali too.

 **Flashback**

Still at the Rito Village, Link stood out on the landing. A large updraft caught him off guard, and Revali landed on the railing.

Serina was near the landing. She sat on a rock drawing a picture of the landing and its horizon. She did this at Death Mountain, Zora Village and Gerudo Desert. Any landmark she felt had significance, she drew so she had memories of each place she went.

Revali walked around Link, eying him in a disapproving way. Serina caught wind of some of what he said.

Jayne walked up and sat on the large rock next to her, "What do you think his problem is?"

"He's jealous." Serina said, not looking up from her drawing.

Jayne looked at Revali chastising Link, "He does sound like he's a little full of himself."

"A little?" Serina repeated, "Clearly you haven't heard him boasting about how good of an archer he is."

"Can't be as good as you though," Jayne nudged her friend.

"He took me to the flight range and had me shoot." Serina said.

"Well that can't be too bad." Jayne shrugged.

"It wasn't," She said, "I just felt like he was silently judging me the whole time, but was just acting nice."

"That sounds like it's just a little thing though." Jayne commented.

"It wasn't the worst experience," Serina looked up from her picture and looked up at Link, "But I'm not sure I like how he's treating Link."

"Yeah, that's not fair for Link." Jayne agreed.

 **Time Lapse**

The group waited outside of the first spring that Zelda attempted to pray at, searching for the power asleep inside of her. They all stood outside in the field and waited for Link and Zelda to come back with the results.

"I hope they made it into the spring without any problems." Mipha said.

"They'll be alright," Jayne smiled, "Link is with her, they're safe."

"Oh yes, the human she refuses to accept as her appointed knight. They should be just fine." Revali scoffed.

Mipha caught wind of Revali's comment and looked down. Serina looked over at her and glared at Revali. She walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"You know, your negativity is affecting everyone here." She said, "Whatever your problem is with Link, you need to just get over it. The fact that you haven't and that you antagonize him is one problem too many. We have bigger things to worry about here."

"What, did I offend your little love interest?" He put his hand on his hip.

"He's not my love interest," She said, "The only reason I say this, is because you don't know how to keep your negative comments to yourself, so it's my concern that you aren't even really focused on the task at hand."

"What you should do is mind your own business." Revali glared at her.

"He happens to be close friends with a few of us here, so it is my business to make sure there isn't anything to interfere with his part in what we're trying to do." Serina retaliated.

Without saying anything, he scoffed and walked away from her, annoyed that she felt the need to say something to him.

Serina walked back to the others and noticed that Link and Zelda were exiting the spring.

"Well?" Urbosa looked at Zelda.

"Nothing.." Zelda shook her head.

"Well, then let's keep searching. There are two other springs that you haven't gone to yet. There's still hope." Urbosa put her hand on the princess' shoulder.

Revali re-approached the group.

"I will travel to the other springs, the four of you should return to your divine beasts and continue to practice working with them. Jayne can go with Mipha, and Serina, you can go with Revali." Zelda said.

"What?" Serina asked.

"You can go to Vah Medoh with Revali." Zelda repeated, "Is there something wrong?"

Urbosa laughed, "You just missed it."

"Missed what?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, they just got into a little argument." Daruk scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't say 'a little.' They looked quite angry with each other." Mipha said.

"Well, arguments aside, they'll need to go together." Zelda said.

"Then let's get going." Daruk said, "We don't have a lot of time to lose."

The group gathered their things and split up. Serina and Revali pinpointed Rito Village on a map and started heading that direction. It was a long journey from where they were at.

Serina walked ahead of Revali, scanning the area ahead of her.

"You do know you have us going down the longer way right?" Revali sighed.

She stopped in her tracks and brought out her map. He caught up with her and looked over her shoulder at the map.

"If we go this way, it'll get us there in about two days rather than three." He said.

"Then why don't you lead the way?" Serina put the map away.

"I would, but it seems you're pushing ahead of me on purpose." He pointed out.

She sighed and moved out of his way, allowing him to take the lead.

As they walked, the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"We should probably start looking for somewhere to camp out for the night." Serina suggested.

Revali stopped in his tracks and started looking around. Not too far off, they could hear someone blowing a horn. They noticed a bokoblin camp nearby and they had been spotted. The bokoblins came running towards them with weapons of all sorts.

Revali took off into the air, grabbing out his bow and starting to shoot at some of them. Serina began doing the same. She grabbed out her sword and began slashing away at the bokobins. One of them hit her left arm, leaving a deep scratch. Soon she found herself surrounded. She held up her sword, trying to come up with a way to get out of the situation.

The bokoblin in front of her tried attacking first, so she defended against that, but there was another one behind her that she could hear approaching. She was busy trying to fend off the other, and she knew she was going to get hit. Just as she defeated the one, she turned around to notice the one behind her had a large axe preparing to swing at her.

An arrow whistled past her head, striking the bokoblin in the chest. It dropped to the ground.

Revali landed and fastened his bow onto his back.

"We can set up camp over there," He pointed at the now empty bokoblin camp.

She nodded.

They found the bokoblin's fire still burning and set down their things. Serina gathered a bundle of wood to keep the fire going and threw in a couple pieces. They both sat next to the fire.

She reached into her pouch and grabbed out a bandage, healing solution, and some extra cloth to clean up the deep scratch on her arm. Revali got up and sat next to her.

"Let me help." He said.

"I should be fine." She whispered.

"Please," He persisted.

She looked at him, a little surprised, and hand him the cloth. He took it and dipped it into her healing solution and began to clean up the wound.

"Ow," She winced.

"Sorry." He said.

Serina watched as he focused on the scratch. For a few minutes it was painfully silent. What made it worse was that she was still irritated, and he knew it. Yet, she didn't want the silence to be so tense.

"Um, thanks for earlier." She said, "For a minute I thought I was screwed."

"It was nothing." He didn't look up from cleaning the scratch.

"Actually, yeah it was something." She said, "After how I blew up on you earlier, I honestly didn't expect you to help me out in a situation like that."

"You're of no use to our group dead, you know." He said.

"I don't really do much but help if we're ambushed and give words of advice. I'm not really that useful." She looked down.

"You try to keep everyone in line, even if it means having to yell at them." He finished cleaning her arm and grabbed the bandage.

"I'm sorry about that." She admitted.

"Why?" He finally looked up at her.

"I'm just one of those friends that get extremely protective, so I got a little heated when you made that comment. I'm still unhappy with it, but I could have approached the situation a little more calmly." She looked ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"So you were helping a friend. I can understand that." He started to wrap up her arm.

"You looked just as angry as I was." She giggled a little, "Doesn't seem very understanding to me."

"I was a bit frustrated at the time." He said.

"A bit." Serina repeated.

As he tied off the bandage he accidentally added too much pressure to the cut.

"Ouch." She winced again.

"Sorry," He said, "Feel any better?"

"A little, still stings." She answered,

"What about just everything that happened today? How are you feeling?" Revali laid back onto the ground.

"I'm fine now… I just get mad about the smallest things once and a while. I'll just need a bit to cool off whenever that happens." She explained.

"So you don't hate me then?" He put one of his arms behind his head.

"I don't hate you… I just don't like the attitude sometimes." Serina held her hands over the fire to keep warm.

He nodded and folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

Serina, on the other hand couldn't go to sleep, it was too cold for her in order to do so, and the fire wasn't helping whenever she laid down.

A few hours went by, and Revali woke up in the middle of the night, noticing Serina wasn't by the fire. He sat up and looked around, eventually noticing that she wasn't too far off. She sat on top of a hill, hugging her knees to her chest, gazing up at the glittering sky.

"Now, just what do you think you're up to, Miss?" Serina turned her head to see him standing next to her.

"Can't sleep, so I decided to come over here. There's a better view of the stars." She said.

He sat next to her, "Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged, "If you want to."

"So what's preventing you from getting some rest?" He asked.

"It's silly." She said.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't you want to share?"

"Well… It's just a little cold out." Serina admitted.

"Then why are you so far from the fire?" He chuckled.

"The fire kept me comfortable enough awake, but trying to sleep is difficult." She said, "It's weird, I know."

"Well then, let me make everything up to you." He held his wing out for her.

"You already have done a lot for me today… I don't want to ask for anything else." She smiled, "It's kind of my fault anyway, I my mood and yours just sort of clashed."

"Then let's call a truce, maybe it was just a bad day for the both of us." He said, "I'd like to avoid arguing with you, maybe get to know you a bit better."

He still held his wing out for her. She kept her smile, but was a little shy to accept the kind offer.

"I don't bite," he extended his wing out more.

Serina scooted closer to him and allowed him to wrap his wing around her shoulders. She shivered from the transition of cold to warmth. Immediately, she was aware of how soft his feathers were.

"Any better?" Revali asked.

"Very much so.. Thank you." She smiled.

She couldn't resist stroking the inside of his wing. This caught more of his attention, but he let her continue. He watched as she became engrossed in what she was doing. Serina reminded him of a child that wanted to touch everything.

"You've got some pretty well kept feathers here, you must be trying to impress someone." She teased.

"Is it working?" He smirked.

She blushed, "Don't get too ahead of yourself.."

Unaware, she was still stroking the inside of his wing with the back of her hand.

"I don't think I am," He smiled, "You're still petting my wing."

"I'm sorry," she stopped.

He chuckled, "It's fine, just because I pointed it out doesn't mean you have to quit."

Serina resumed petting his wing, "I don't know why, but I find it therapeutic."

"Then by all means, go ahead." Revali secured his wing around her.

"It reminds me of a pet bird I had." She said, "He was a little thing, and he'd sit on my finger. I'd just pet him. I never kept him in his cage, and he just stayed with me all the time."

"I'd go mad if I were put in a cage." He said.

"That's why I kept him out of it as much as I could. Birds are meant to fly, not to be confined. This little bird was some of the best company. He'd sing to me once and a while. I taught him a few simple songs." She smiled at the memory, "He'd go out and fly, then come back to me. That bird made me happy."

Revali smiled at her reminiscing. As she reflected on the happy memory, she started feeling tired. Eventually, she was unable to keep her eyes open. He felt her head on his shoulder and looked down. She had very quickly fallen asleep. He didn't bother to wake her, as she needed her rest.

 **End Flashback**

 **Revali: Truly Serina, can you make this any longer of a chapter?  
Me: Do you want it to be longer? Give me 30 more minutes and I'll make it longer.**

 **Revali: Please no. Don't overwhelm your poor readers.**

 **Me: Then we can do without the sarcasm. Ahem, anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, of course leave a review and stay tuned for the next. See you all then! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting With Link

**Me: Hey guys! I don't have too much to say really except to those of you leaving such positive reviews. I'm so happy you all enjoy it!**

 **Revali: Yes, so very touching. I think we both know why the readers enjoy the story.**

 **Me: Don't get so full of yourself, and please just do the disclaimer.**

 **Revali: *clears throat* Serina does not own Zelda nor any of it's characters. And Serina belongs to Serina.**

 **Me: Thank you. And now...**

 **LADIES AND DUDES! I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 9 – Meeting with Link**

It was still late at night, Serina smiled at the memory. She sighed, wishing Revali was still there to keep her warm, it was starting to get cold. She grabbed a couple pieces of wood she had gathered and tossed them into her fire.

Footsteps crunched through the tall grass, catching her attention. Walking into the cave was Link.

"How'd everything go?" Serina asked him.

"Vah Naboris and Vah Rudania are aimed and ready to strike against Ganon." Link said, "What about you?"

"Ruta and Medoh are all set," She answered.

He sat next to her, "How did it go up on Medoh?"

"It had it's shield up, so while I was helping a Rito warrior destroy the barrier, he and I both got hit by the lasers." She held up her arm, "Activating Medoh was.. interesting."

"You saw Revali right?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "How…?"

"I saw Daruk and Urbosa." He replied.

"I see," Serina looked at the fire, "So now what do we do?"

"I have to go up against Ganon. And we both know that's something I have to do alone." He sighed.

"Alright," She nodded, "After this is over, I'll be headed back to Rito Village."

"What for?" Link asked.

She tossed a tiny stick into the fire, "I made a promise that I intend to keep."

Link stood up, "Then you best be getting ready to go back. I'm off to Hyrule Castle."

"So soon? Don't you want to get some rest?" Serina asked.

"I rested at an inn before I came here, " He said, "I'll be fine. Ganon's terrorized Hyrule long enough, I want to put an end to it."

She stood up and looked at him, "Please be careful, Link."

He held his arms out to her, signaling that he wanted a hug. Without hesitating, she held out her arms too. Link wrapped his arms around her, and Serina returned the gesture.

"If anything happens," Link started.

He released her from the embrace, but kept his hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes bore into her seemingly lifeless grey eyes, after everything that had happened the past few days, she was exhausted.

"Link?" She questioned, "Nothing's going to-"

She was silenced by him placing his lips on hers. Her eyes shot open, and she didn't return the kiss. In a way she felt as if she were betraying Revali, even though he wasn't there anymore, it didn't feel right.

Link pulled away, "Just in case I don't get the chance again…"

"Link.. I.." She stuttered, unable to think of how to respond.

"I know you cared about Revali, and I understand." He said, "I just want you to know that I care about you too."

She kept opening and closing her mouth, unable to find the right words.

"You don't have to say anything, if everything goes well. I'll meet with you in Rito Village." He said, turning around and beginning to walk out of the cave.

"Please be careful." She said.

He stopped in his tracks, "I'll try."

Link grabbed out his Sheikah slate and disappeared in a bright blue light. Serina dropped to her knees next to the fire, staring at the entrance of the cave. It started raining outside. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt terrible, she cared for Link as a close friend but nothing more. In her heart Revali was still with her, no matter how hard she tried to let him go, it was almost impossible. The entirety of her time with Revali, she refused to accept her feelings for him, up until he died she had come to accept that she did care for him.

But in this moment, is when she realized just how much she cared for him. No matter how much his attitude got out of hand or how full of himself he got, there was something about him that made her eventually want to stay around him. It was just then, she realized she loved him.

When Link kissed her, it felt wrong. She felt her heart shatter. Link knew he couldn't have her because of how much she cared for Revali, even though they both know he isn't there anymore. Serina didn't feel willing to go to anybody else.

She stared out at the downpour outside, reminding her of yet another memory.

 **Flashback**

Serina groaned in her sleep, her neck cramped up a bit. She opened her eyes and had to squint at first because the sunlight was so bright. A cold breeze blew into her face, making her shiver. She noticed her shoulders were still covered by Revali's wing, and she savored the warmth it provided for her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled.

Her face went red once she realized she had fallen asleep on him.

"Um, good morning…" She said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dose off."

"Don't be sorry," He smiled, "You needed some rest. You looked pretty cold, so I didn't bother moving."

"Thanks." She scratched her head.

"You ready to get going?" He asked.

She nodded.

He stood up and stretched his wings out. Serina immediately felt the cool breeze hit her, and wished he didn't take his wing away yet. She stood up and they walked back over to the now dead fire, where they gathered their things and continued their journey to Rito Village.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get there is invest in a decent sweater." She commented.

"Is my wing not good enough for you?" Revali joked.

"Your wing is just fine. But, what if I'm on my own and freezing cold? I'm going to need a good sweater." Serina explained.

"Excellent point." He said, "You're choosing the best place to get something warm."

"Then you can help me pick something out." She said in a joking tone.

He chuckled, "I'll prepare the runway."

She laughed, "You're funny."

"Tell me something I don't know." He smiled.

She shook her head.

As their day progressed, Revali found himself cracking all of the jokes he could whenever the opportunity arose, making her laugh, sometimes making her blush.

Serina was in the middle of laughing at one of his comments when he stopped in his tracks, holding his wing out in front of her. She let herself quiet down and looked at him to see a sudden stern expression on his face. He nodded his head in the direction he wanted her to look. A Lynel was patrolling the valley they were in. They both crouched down in the tall grass.

Serina scanned the area and found a mountain with a deep cave a fairly long ways away from where the Lynel was. The sun was beginning to set, which she hoped would act in their favor of trying to stay hidden. She nudged Revali and pointed in the direction of the cave.

"Think we can get there without being spotted?" Serina leaned closer to him and whispered.

"It's worth a shot," He whispered back, "You want to take the lead this time?"

She nodded and started walking slowly while still crouched, and Revali followed her. They were able to make it a good distance away from the Lynel.

 _Snap!_

Serina had accidently stepped on a twig.

"Shit," She swore at herself quietly.

The Lynel heard the twig snap and turned his head in their direction.

Revali grabbed her hand and they quickly crawled over to a rock. They hid behind it and Revali noticed it walking in their direction. Serina had her hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her panicked breathing.

He reached for his quiver and got hold of an arrow, only to be stopped by Serina placing her hand on his. She shook her head at him. In response he gave her a look that said _"Any better ideas?"_

Serina looked around the limited space they had and found a rock the size of her hand. She grabbed it and surveyed the area. The cave they were trying to get to was to their right. She looked to the left and aimed for somewhere far that would make enough noise to distract it. There was another large rock a fair distance away. She drew her arm back and threw the rock as hard as she could in order to hit the rock and quickly ducked back behind their rock.

The rock landed in the grass and rolled into the rock. The noise was enough to get the Lynel's attention. The Lynel ran off to the left to inspect the area.

"Quick, run," Serina whispered.

They quickly sprinted over to the cave and made it inside. Serina laid down on the cold stone ground and allowed herself some time to catch her breath. The adrenaline coursed through her and her heart was racing.

Revali looked outside and saw the Lynel walking all the way back to where they first saw it. He looked back to see Serina still catching her breath. Her chest rose and fell as she took in fast deep breaths.

"We should be safe here." He said, kneeling down next to her.

"Great," She huffed, "because I don't feel like running anymore."

"Get a little too freaked out?" He asked.

"No, I just can't stand running for long distances." She laughed.

Eventually, she was able to breathe normally again and sit up. Night had fallen outside and it was dark in the cave. There were dark clouds covering the sky.

"Looks like there's a storm coming in." Revali said.

"Is the coast still clear?" Serina stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yes, I think he's gone." He looked outside to double check.

"Alright, then I'm going to go gather some firewood." She said.

"Keep your guard up just in case." He said.

"Will do." She gave him a thumbs up, and walked out of the cave.

Revali sat down and removed his bow and quiver from his back, leaning them up against a wall of the cave. He caught glimpse of her sketchbook sticking out of her bag. Curious, he decided to look at the picture that it was opened to. On the page was an intricately drawn picture of the landing at Rito Village. Behind the landing, she had drawn the mountains and the setting sun.

Outside he heard a clap of thunder and a sudden hard downpour of rain. After the clap of thunder, he heard footsteps splashing through a newly made puddle. Serina ran into the cave, slouched over a bit clutching a bundle of wood to her chest in order to keep it dry.

"That rain came out of nowhere." She panted, setting the large bundle onto the ground.

Her hair and clothes were soaked.

"Did you manage to keep the firewood dry?" Revali asked.

"Somehow I did, yes." She said, "Unfortunately I can't say the same for myself."

She was able to get a nice fire going and began to ring out her long white hair. She saw the sketchbook in his hands and him observing the picture. Revali looked up.

"I hope you don't mind," He said, "It was open to the page. I thought I'd take a look."

"It's fine," She shrugged, "I don't have anything to hide. It's just something I do to pass the time by."

He nodded and set the sketchbook down. A cold breeze blew, causing Serina to shiver a bit. Revali held his wing out to her.

"Don't go catching a cold now." He chuckled.

"I don't want to get your feathers all wet." She said.

"It'll be fine. A little water won't hurt me," He smiled, "I don't need you freezing to death."

She smiled and walked over to sit down next to him. He wrapped his wing around her shoulders, the warmth spread through her quickly. They both leaned up against the cave's wall.

Serina grabbed her sketchbook and began flipping through her pictures. Revali looked over her shoulder.

"Those are all really good." He commented, "I probably couldn't draw a picture to save my life."

"And the champion admits one of his flaws." She laughed.

"I think it'd be a little difficult to draw with this." He held up his free wing. His fingers were big.

"True." She smiled, setting her sketchbook down, "How much farther would you say we are from the village?"

"We should be able to make it there sometime tomorrow evening." He answered.

She nodded, and covered her mouth once an involuntary yawn forced its way through.

Revali chuckled, "You should probably get some rest."

Too tired to speak, Serina unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder and quickly drifted off to sleep. Revali looked down at her and fixed her almost dry bangs out of her face and behind her ear. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and started to notice his own eyes getting heavy. Serina still shivered in her sleep, the dampness of her hair and clothes clashing with the occasional cold breeze. He used his free hand to rest across his lap and cover some of her legs, attempting to keep as warm as possible. His head rested on top of hers and he too drifted off to sleep.

 **End Flashback**

 **Me: Whew! Alrighty, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Revali: Reviews are deeply appreciated.**

 **Me: And of course stay tuned for more chapters to come! Farewell!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Fulfilling Her Promise

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just got my wisdom teeth removed earlier this week so I've been trying to recover and get myself back in proper condition. I'm still not at my best right now, so this chapter may not be my best writing. But I promise I tried my best to get you the update in as timely a manner as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters, Serina is mine.**

 **DUDES AND LADIES, I NOW PRESENT :**

 **Chapter 10 – Fulfilling Her Promise**

A loud noise echoed throughout the entirety of Hyrule. Serina stood up quickly and ran outside of the cave. Four bright lasers all shot towards Hyrule castle.

It had been a few days since Serina's meeting with Link. This was the sign that he had made it there, a sign that the four late champions had their opportunity to strike, as they were destined to do.

The sky went dark. Unfortunately, Serina had no ability to see what progress Link had made. She looked towards Dueling Peaks tower and quickly grabbed out her Sheikah slate and traveled to the top of the tower.

A cold breeze swept through her hair as she approached the edge of the tower. She had a clear view of Hyrule Castle, and a hideous monstrosity that had formed in the middle of Hyrule Field. It didn't take long for her to realize that was Calamity Ganon.

This was it. Link's time had come.

Serina watched, hoping that everything was going to go well. Granted, from where she was she could still barely see, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Ganon. The evil that had terrorized Hyrule for 100 years. The final result was finally about to reveal itself: Will Link succeed?

Strenuous hours passed and the battle seemed as if there would be no end. Up until a loud distorted roar echoed through Hyrule. Calamity Ganon seemed to be having an outrageous fit. It sounded as if Death Mountain itself were about to erupt, the rumbling, and screeching was terribly loud.

The exploding noises came to a sudden halt. Ganon had disappeared.

 _'_ _Did he do it?' Serina thought, 'Guess the only way to find out is to see if he meets with me at Rito Village…'_

Serina went back down the cave and gathered her things. She felt relieved, yet worried. Hope was in her heart for Link, she hoped that he would make it out alright and come back with positive news. But she was also nervous, about what had happened between them the other night. No doubt was in her mind that it might alter their friendship.

She grabbed out her Sheikah slate and traveled to the tower nearest to Rito Village. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the entrance to the village come into view. Looking up, Medoh was back to its normal patrolling of the skies above the village.

A small smile crept onto her face, _'You've done your job Revali… Now I'm here to do mine.'_

It was about mid-day when she made it into town. She stopped by Teba's home, to check in on her acquaintance. Luckily, Teba stood outside, so she didn't have to do a lot of searching for him.

He saw her and smiled, "Hey stranger."

"Hi there," She smiled back.

"What brings you back here?" He asked.

"I think I'm looking for a more permanent place to settle down, now that I've done just about everything I've needed to do." She explained, "You think you can help me out?"

"Here in the village?" He inquired, "Yeah, in fact there's an open spot. It's been empty for a while, I'm sure if you spoke with the Elder, you could see about staying there."

"That sounds great." She smiled.

"How's the arm?" He nodded towards the bandage.

"Could be a little better." She shrugged, "How's the leg?"

"Could be better." Teba repeated, "Thanks to you though, Medoh is back to normal."

"Everything's been going better then?" Serina asked.

He nodded.

They headed up to the top of the village where they discussed housing situations with the Elder. He gladly allowed her to stay in the empty residence to thank her for aiding the village. Teba led her to the vacant shack, it needed some fixing up on the inside, but it was still kept in decent shape for the most part.

Serina walked inside and set her bow, quiver and bag down on the bed.

"Is that all you have?" Teba asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I had to travel light, in order to get around easily." She said.

"I see," He crossed his arms, "If I may ask, why were you so insistent to get up to Medoh? You never did specify."

The question caught her off guard, "It was a task that I had to see to.."

He noticed the Rito symbol around her neck, "Where did you get that?"

She grabbed the symbol, "A friend gave it to me."

"May I ask who?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, still holding onto the charm. Her heart sank, she didn't want to talk about him, not yet. But in this situation, it seemed as though she had no choice.

Teba was able to pick up her answer from her immediate change of mood, "So it is you."

Serina looked back up at him.

"I wondered where I had heard your name before. Your ability to access Medoh, that charm around your neck." He stood in front of her, "You're the one that aided the Rito Champion Revali."

"Tried to.." She corrected him.

"In this case, I think we have something of yours." Teba walked out of the house.

Serina stood up and looked out the front door. A few minutes pass, and Teba approaches her house with something in his hands.

"If you're going to be staying here, you'll need this. It gets pretty cold here." He handed her a light grey sweater.

It had a hood and was made of thin material, but in between the layers of material were Rito feathers used to retain warmth. It was the sweater she got when her and Revali returned to the village.

 _'_ _This one doesn't look too ridiculous on me does it?'_

 _'_ _I think this one suits you perfectly.'_

 _'_ _It's definitely nice and warm.'_

 _'_ _It should do the job you want it to then.'_

She closed her eyes, feeling the soft fabric in her hands.

"Thank you, Teba." She whispered.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well, you've found me out. I'm not sure how to think now that you know why I've helped." She said, "I don't want anyone's view of me to change."

"If you want, it can stay between us." Teba smiled.

"That'd be nice." Serina returned the smile.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything at all, feel free to come see me." Teba said, beginning to walk out the door, "But, later today, I suggest visiting Revali's Landing."

Teba walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Serina stared at the sweater in her hands laying it out on the bed. She removed everything from her bag and placed the items in small cupboards and drawers. In order to get set up for meals later, she took a trip down to the market and grabbed some kitchen supplies and food items. She also made sure to get proper bedding and some fresh clean clothes.

Back at her new home, she wrapped her arm in a fresh bandage and changed out of her old clothes and into some new ones: a pair of jeans, and black tank top with a cream short sleeved shirt over it. She set up her bed and stored the food and dishes.

The sun was setting by the time she had finished settling in, and she decided to make that visit to Revali's landing. She was hesitant at first, as it would bring back a lot of memories, but also curious, and missed the beautiful view.

Serina walked down the steps to where the landing was. The view remained the same as it has always been. She looked around, seeing that the landing was empty, before looking towards the edge of the platform. Someone else was there, and their back was facing her. The setting sun made it to where she could only see the silhouette of the person standing there. She took a few steps closer, not wanting to intrude on their space, but curious as to who else was there.

The person must have heard her step closer, as they turned their head slightly when she stepped onto the platform. Finally, she was able to make out the figure of who it was.

Then, they turned around.

For a moment, she could have sworn her heart stopped.

Green eyes met hers. Beautiful, bright, piercing-green eyes. Those eyes she saw a fierce light burning constantly in, those eyes she was almost always intimidated to look into, those eyes she swore could see into her thoughts… those eyes she saw fade, and lose that burning light. The eyes she thought she would be seeing for the last time upon Vah Medoh, stared into her dull grey eyes. Her eyes lost their light the moment he lost his, they seemed lifeless and sad. But at that moment, no doubt they were as wide as plates.

Her heart was in her throat, and her legs were weak. She was shaking.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." He had the voice of an angel.

"Are…" She struggled to speak, "Are you real?"

She had to ask, believing she was hallucinating or dreaming.

He nodded, his beak formed a gentle smile.

Tears began to well up into her eyes, she didn't know how to process and come to understand what was happening. Serina covered her face with her hand, letting a few of the tears fall, and dropped to her knees. She was unable to control her emotions and her thoughts.

Without hesitating, Revali rushed over to her, and knelt in front of her. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I don't understand how.." She sobbed, "I have to be dreaming, this can't be real."

"Sorry to disappoint you," He joked, "But this is all real."

"But it's too good to be true." She cried.

"I don't think it can get any realer than this, Serina." He rubbed her back, "To be honest, I was a bit surprised myself."

Serina wiped her eyes and managed to look up at him, directly into his eyes. She reached up and stroked the feathers on his face.

"A bit," She repeated, "I've been alone this whole time… Just… haunted all these years by the fact I couldn't do anything to help you.. and now you're right in front of me."

"You were never alone, Serina." His voice soothed her, "I was with you every step of the way. And because of you I was able to aid in the final strike against Ganon."

He wiped away a stray tear that strolled down her cheek. She had been through so much in just the short amount of time that she had returned to Hyrule, so he could understand her struggle to believe it.

She caught him off guard when she threw herself into his arms, tightening her grip around him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

He held onto her shoulders and pulled her away so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"I'm here now." He said.

Serina pulled away and looked at him, "Here to stay?"

"You'd best believe it," He smiled, "You're stuck with me."

Revali stood up and helped her up as well. She led him to her small home and allowed him to make himself comfortable. He sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her as she removed the bandage from her arm so she could apply more healing solution onto it.

"You've gotten a fair few battle wounds." He commented.

"You can thank Medoh for this one." She winced as the solution stung her arm.

Once she finished applying the solution, she grabbed the bandage. Revali grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. He took the bandage from her, beginning to wrap her arm up.

"Déjà vu." She smiled.

"Brings you back to the good old days?" He inquired, handling her arm as gently as he could.

"It does… but it's still different." She sat down next to him once he tied off the bandage.

"This is true." He agreed, "Then, I'm sure you could care less that I helped you."

"Now, I wouldn't want it to be anybody else." She fixed a strand of hair behind her ear.

They locked eyes, and for a moment sat in silence.

Serina broke that silence with a yawn, and Revali couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded and held her arms out. Revali took this gesture as she wanted him to lay down with her. He wrapped both wings around her and they both laid back. He felt her arms wrap around his torso and her head rested on his chest.

For the first time in a while, she felt safe and secure. That familiar warmth spread through her and in no time, she drifted to sleep, thinking of the first time he did this for her.

Revali, finally able to have her in his arms again, rested his head on the pillow and looked down at the girl that had so quickly fallen asleep. His own eyes were heavy, and he fell asleep knowing he was able to physically be there for her again.

 **AAAAANNND there it is! I apologize again, if the writing at all seemed rushed and/or sloppy. Like I said, I've been out of it all week. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next, I promise will be back to my normal decent writing. So please, leave a review and stay tuned for more! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Minor Complications

**YOOOOO, I'm back and finally in a better state to where I can write some more. Thank you all for you positive reviews, they are part of what motivates me to keep this story going. Just knowing that you guys enjoy it so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or it's characters. Serina is mine.**

 **AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 11 –** **Minor Complications**

Serina opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through a crack in her window. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. Revali's wings were still wrapped tightly around her, and she wondered how she was going to get up without waking him.

He shifted over to his side, and his grip on her loosened, so she managed to wriggle out of his arms. Serina walked over to her dresser and pulled out a grey short sleeved shirt and a plain black bra. She removed the cream colored shirt she had fallen asleep in and slipped the straps of her black tank top off of her shoulders and slid it down to where it sat on her hips.

Revali stretched slightly an opened his eyes. He heard Serina moving around and turned his head to see her bare back facing him. She was clasping the bra behind her and bringing the tank top straps back up onto her shoulders.

"Good morning." His morning voice was slightly raspy.

She looked over her shoulder at him and blushed slightly, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long." He smiled.

She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, still in her tank top and jeans. Her waist long natural curls draped over her shoulders.

He smiled up at her, and noticed a different vibe coming from her. She was smiling at him, and her grey eyes shined brightly in the light from the window. She had a happy glow about her.

"This is new." He played with a strand of her hair.

"Oh really?" She tilted her head playfully.

"You actually seem happy to see me." He said.

"Well, this is one of the first positive turns of events that have happened since I came back. And I hope everything is able to stay this way." She stroked his wing feathers.

"Now that Ganon has been destroyed, everything can be normal again." He reassured her.

"A normal environment around you ought to be a new experience." Serina commented, "I'm used to the more stressful and rushed circumstances, where we didn't have a lot of time for a lot of normal."

Revali sat up, "I'm sure you can adapt. I hear you plan on staying here."

"Indeed, I made living arrangements here so I could keep tabs on Medoh, like you asked me to." She said, "But I was expecting to be alone in this. I came back to quite the shock, a good shock, but a shock nonetheless."

"Now you don't have to take care of it alone," He smiled, "It makes me happy to know that you were still willing to come back."

"I said I would." She smiled, "So I did."

"So what does Link plan on doing now that he's fulfilled his 'hero' role?" Revali inquired.

Serina thought back to what happened, "He met with me before he left for the castle… and said he'd meet me here if everything went alright."

"I see." He said, "It'll be good for you to see him safe then."

Her smile disappeared, "It'll be good to know he's safe… but I'm not sure how long I'm willing to see him."

"I thought you two were good friends, why wouldn't you want to see him." He looked confused.

"He just has me stuck between a rock and a hard place.." She scratched her head.

"What do you mean by that?" His face quickly took on a more serious expresson.

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment." She said.

"Serina," His voice was stern, "Did something happen?"

His change in attitude startled her, and she knew she needed to tell him. Yet, she didn't want them to lash out at each other.

"He… just acted a bit off when he came to meet with me. Before he left, I gave him a hug and he seemed worried and acted as if it were the last time he was going to see me." She explained, "When I was trying to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay he…"

She stopped, trying to gather the wits enough to say it. Revali became suspicious, and felt he knew the answer, but waited for her to finish.

"He kissed me." She avoided Revali's gaze.

He took in a deep, frustrated sounding breath.

"I didn't kiss him back," She said, "It didn't feel right at all.. I wish it didn't happen, because I know it's going to mess with our friendship. And I'm sure he knows I don't feel the same way."

"Well," He sighed, "What are you going to do when he gets here?"

"I.. don't know.." She said, "I can't avoid him, but I'm not going to be as comfortable."

He nodded, and stood up, preparing to walk out the door.

"I'm going to fly around a bit. Just to get my mind in check." He said.

Revali opened the door.

"Will I see you later?" Serina took a few steps forward.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Most likely."

Serina sat back down and watched as he shut the door behind him. She heard a loud gust of wind as he took off outside. One of her hands ran through her hair before she slipped the grey shirt on.

She got up and walked outside, taking in the fresh morning air. A walk through the village began to bring her mind back into a more relaxed state. Teba was out and about, noticing she was wandering through town, and approached her.

"You doing alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "Just minor complications."

"I'll spare you the trouble of having to explain." He said, "You know what helps me out though?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"When I'm feeling a little out of it, I head down to the Flight Range for a bit of target practice." Teba explained, "I'm going to be heading down there this afternoon if you want to join me."

"That does sound stress relieving," She smiled, "I'll meet you down there later then?"

He nodded, "See you then."

Teba walked off and went back to his tasks at hand.

After wandering about town, Serina headed back up to her house to gather her bow and quiver. As she approached the door, she noticed she was about to step on a bundle of wildflowers and stopped herself. She picked them up and noticed a note. Taking them inside, she set the flowers on the table and opened the small slip of paper.

'Village entrance' It read.

She grabbed her bow and quiver and fastened them onto her back, then walked out of her house again. It was easy travelling down the entrance, but travelling back and forth from top to bottom was getting tiring. She made it to the entrance and saw a familiar face.

Link was leaning up against the railing, his thumbs anxiously twiddling. Serina swallowed her nervousness and approached him.

"So you made it." She said.

"Yeah," He smiled, "I see you got the note then… and the flowers."

"I did, and they're beautiful." She said, "I'm glad you were able to get through it alright."

He nodded, "Settling in well here at the village?"

"Yeah," she said, "I came back to a surprise.."

"I heard.." His smile faded, "The whole town is talking about it."

"Listen, Link… about what happened.." Serina started.

"I know.. Like I said, I know you care about him. And now that he's back, I'm sure you two will be spending more time together." Link said, "I just couldn't go for much longer without saying something."

"I don't want it to change our friendship, Link. You've been one of my closest friends, and I don't want that to change." She put a hand on his shoulder, "I just feel terrible… because I know what it's like being on the other end of this."

"Don't," He forced a smile, "I want you to be happy, Serina. And knowing that you're happy will make me happy."

"I'm sorry," She looked down.

"I'll be fine, Serina." He said, "Don't feel bad."

She sighed, "Well, I told a friend I'd meet with them down at the Flight Range… so I should probably go."

He nodded.

"I'll see you around?" She asked, "If you plan on sticking around for a while."

"Definitely." He smiled.

She gave him a hug before heading over to the Flight Range, where Teba waited for her.

When he saw her approaching, she looked more down than before.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Just got worse.." She said, "I'm a terrible person."

"Why do you say that?" Teba inquired.

"Someone that's a really close friend of mine recently informed me of feelings they have for me… when I have feelings for someone else." She explained.

"Oh, that is a tough situation." He scratched his head.

"I don't want to lay my troubles on you though," She said, "I think I can do that to the targets."

"Then by all means," They both approached the edge of the platform, "Let's get to shooting."

A good few hours passed of Serina letting her frustration out on the targets. When an arrow would hit it let off a bit of steam. As the evening approached, Serina and Teba made it back to the village and parted. Serina went to her house to drop her bow and quiver off, only to glance at the flowers Link had left her.

She walked out of the house and down to Revali's landing, just in time to catch glimpse of a colorful sunset.

The clouds took on shades of light pinks and purples as the sun hid behind them. The sky turned a firey orange that progressively got darker as the evening progressed. She stood at the edge of the landing. A breeze began to blow, and it progressively got stronger. It whipped through her hair and abruptly stopped. She knew just what that was.

Revali had created an updraft to propel himself up towards the landing. He caught glimpse of Serina and hovered in front of her.

"I caught glimpse of some wonderful sights as I flew around, but nothing compares to this beautiful view." He smiled.

"Nice to see you in a better mood." She said.

"I can't say the same for you," He commented, "Are you feeling alright?"

Serina shook her head and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I don't want to frustrate you anymore." She sat down at the edge of the platform.

He flapped over to the platform, landed next to her and sat down, "I've let off my steam. I'm fine now."

She rested her head in her hands, "I'm just a terrible friend."

"I disagree," He said, "Why do you say that?"

"Link made it here, and I talked with him about everything. Telling him I'd rather stay friends. He said he understands, but I know what it feels like to have strong feelings for someone, only to get turned down. So I can't help but feel terrible." She explained.

"If anything being honest with him is the best option, it doesn't make you a terrible friend. Of course it's going to bother him, but I'm sure he'll be fine. It shouldn't affect your friendship with him for too long. Just give him some space." Revali said.

"I'm impressed. Revali giving decent advice?" She smiled.

"I'm wounded," He put a hand to his chest, "You make it sound like I care only for myself."

"You certainly don't care for him." She pointed out.

"You're right," He said, "But, I do care about you and how you feel."

Serina felt her cheeks warm up, "That's nice to know."

"I know just the thing to help you." He stood up and jumped off the platform, creating another updraft.

Serina stood up as well, seeing him hover in front of her once again.

"Jump," He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Trust me." He smiled.

She looked down and noticed the long drop and looked back up at him.

Serina lifted up her arms and took in a deep breath, allowing herself to fall forward off of the platform. She kept her arms held out to create as much wind resistance as possible.

Revali dove down towards her and flew right past her. Serina grabbed onto his shoulders and latched her legs around his torso. He propelled them up into the air with another updraft, now soaring above the village.

"Never forget what I said, Serina. I will always be here to catch you." He reassured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. This allowed him to fly at a faster speed. He soared past the top of the village and towards the mountains that were a part of the view from the landing. He began to slow down, and glide gently, allowing the wind to keep him in the air.

"Don't think I forgot how much you enjoyed this." He said.

"Can we stay up her forever?" she smiled feeling the wind on her face.

"Even I have my limits." He said, "But I'll admit, it's nicer flying around with the company."

The sun had completely set, and the stars came out. Being at a higher elevation allowed Serina a better view of the stars.

"I've never been this close to them." She gazed up towards the glittering sky.

He looked over his shoulder at her, to see where she was looking.

"The stars have always been an interest of mine." She said, "They're beautiful."

"I'll agree, the stars are marvelous. But I've laid eyes on something far more beautiful." He said.

"Revali, stop." She blushed.

"You think I'm joking?" He asked, "During our travels, on nights with a full moon. I'd catch you stargazing and I couldn't help but think of how much you resemble a star."

He reflected back to where he caught that sight of her. She had stood out in the empty field and gazed up at the sky. The moon was full and the sky was clear. Her white hair and pale skin took on a glow of their own, and her eyes sparkled just as the stars did.

Serina's blush deepened and she leaned her face down close to his to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Revali was immediately pulled away from his thoughts as she did this. He smiled up at her.

"You are my star, Serina." He said, "Nobody can take that away from me this time."

She kept her face close to his,

"You don't have to worry about that, Revali. I'm all yours." She whispered into his ear.

A warm shiver went through him and he took in a sharp breath.

A cold breeze blew and Revali felt her shiver.

"Let's get you inside." He said.

He started to make his way back towards the village.

 **AAAANND We're done here, I hope you all enjoyed. Of course, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Farewell!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bonding Time

**OOOKKAAYYYY, so this chapter contains some sexual content, and if you don't want to read that part I put a line at where it started, and it pretty much ends with the chapter. Also, in order for me to write this easily, I added in a thing that I will explain in the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do not own Zelda or it's characters, Serina is mine.**

 **AND NOW LADIES AND GENTS, I GIVE TO YOU:**

 **Chapter 12 – Bonding Time**

Serina and Revali walked into her house after their night flight. Serina walked over to the table and lit up a couple oil lamps in order to light the place up. She placed them all in different spots of the small abode to have it evenly lit.

"All right, now that we aren't completely blind, hopefully this will warm the place up a bit too." She smiled and turned to Revali, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

He smiled at her, "You have other sources of warmth too you know."

"Oh right, the sweater I got." She started to slowly walk over to him with a playful smile on her face.

"You must think you're hilarious," He commented.

"I know I am." She stood in front of him.

He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, providing a little warmth. She looked down, attempting to hide her blush, then feeling Revali rest his forehead on hers. Her heart skipped a beat, no matter how many times he got close to her, she seemed to feel as if it were the first time every time. One thing she decided to finally get the guts to do for the first time in 100 years was to lean in closer and place a soft kiss on the top of his beak. The first and last time she had done this was up on Vah Medoh, so naturally, doing this brought back the painful memory.

Revali's eyes opened slightly, unprepared for what she had done. He noticed a tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away with one of his fingers. He gently pressed his beak into her lips more, in his attempt to return the gesture and sighed.

More than anything, he wanted her.

"Serina.." He whispered.

She pulled away and looked at him, "What is it?"

He gripped her shoulders tightly, "You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you back…"

Her hand made its way to his face and her fingers stroked his feathers. She was unsure of how to respond.

"And everything I want to do to you." His green eyes gazed right into hers.

She felt her face get extremely hot, "Revali.."

"Supposedly, there's something I can do about this.. and I want to see if it works." He said, "I'll just need you to close your eyes."

"What?" Serina gave him a confused look.

"Please," He said, removing his hands from her shoulders, "Close your eyes for me."

She did as he asked and closed her eyes. Confused about where this was going.

A few moments had passed and a hand touched her cheek… A human hand.

She opened her eyes, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. In front of her was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen. What caught her attention the most was his bright green eyes.

"Revali?" She questioned.

The man smiled at her. He had dark brown hair, that was almost as long as Link's, and his skin had a slight tan. He wore the same clothes Revali had worn.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a very rare occasion when a Rito would catch feelings for a human. But it has happened in the past.." He started, "So in order to keep that relationship functioning properly, the Rito is given the option to switch into a form like this for… certain occasions."

She blushed again, and touched his face with her hand, feeling a little bit of stubble. His smile took her breath away.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"I'm probably going to give your ego the biggest boost of a lifetime…" she sighed, "But you're perfect."

He chuckled, and she smiled at him.

"To be honest I wasn't sure if it would work." He said, "But now that it has.."

His hand on her cheek slipped behind her neck, and he brought his face closer to hers. Serina's heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. Out of instinct, her eyes closed once his lips pressed themselves onto hers, gently at first. Her knees felt weak and a warm feeling spread through her.

Revali pulled away from the kiss and smiled, resting his forehead on hers.

"You're so delicate." She giggled, playing with a strand of his brown hair, "You aren't going to hurt me Revali."

He saw almost a mischievous glint in her eye, along with reassurance. Serina leaned in and kissed him, wrapping both arms around his neck. Revali's arms snaked around her waist and he deepened the kiss. His hold on her was firm, and one of his hands found its way to the back of her head. He tangled his fingers into her soft hair. They breathed through their noses the entire kiss, not wanting to part from it, but eventually they had to separate for air.

Serina's hand touched his cheek and she came up close to his ear, holding herself close to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

She saw those green eyes she adored look into hers again. He seemed surprised, and she flt her stomach tie itself into a knot, wondering if then was the right time to say it.

He smiled at her and placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Serina." He said.

She felt her tension release and smiled. Revali kissed her again, this time turning them around so he could press her up against the wall. He grabbed one of her legs and hoisted her up to where she could wrap her legs around his torso.

Serina's hands cupped his face as he kissed her. He held onto one of her legs with one hand and pressed her into the wall more so he could support her easier. His other hand wandered over to her waist, gripping onto the hem of her shirt.

Revali parted from the kiss and began to place gentle kisses on her neck and jawline.

She leaned her head back into the wall and sighed, feeling pure bliss. He kissed her all over until he found her sweet spot on her shoulder, causing her to moan slightly. He liked what he had heard from her, and wanted more, so he began to bite and suck at the spot on her shoulder. More soft moans escaped her lips.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her. She looked into his green eyes and then noticed a smirk on his face. Nothing but naughty things were on his mind at this point, and once she noticed that, the more she realized how bad she wanted him to do those things to her.

She sat up and kissed him, a little more aggressively and began to move down to his neck, reciprocating what he was doing for her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pinned her back down to the bed, making her stop.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" He had a devious look in his eyes, "Let me do this for you."

Revali removed his own shirt first, revealing a well-toned chest and muscular arms. His fingers trailed down her sides and played with the hem of her shirt. He took off her grey shirt, and then her tank top, leaving her in only her bra. He allowed her to sit up and press her lips onto his while he fiddled with the clasp on her bra, which she soon noticed he was having a problem with.

Serina parted from the kiss and smirked at him playfully, "You need some help?"

She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, allowing it to fall off her shoulders. She then casted it to the side. He grabbed her hands and pinned her back down, placing kisses on her neck and collarbone. He moved down to her now exposed breasts and took one of them into his hand, while the other he too into his mouth playing with the nipple with his tongue. His hand was kneading on the other.

He was working absolute magic on her, and her gasps and moans were what kept him going. He switched over to her other breast and began doing the same thing. Serina tangled her fingers into his hair, which began to arouse him along with those noises he wanted to hear more of.

He abandoned her breasts and began trailing kisses down her stomach only to have his progress stopped by the hem of her jeans. He began to unbutton and remove her jeans, along with her underwear and cast them all aside. His progress continued and he reached her opening, smiling up at her before starting to run his tongue over it.

Serina grabbed onto the sheets, once more unable to control the noises escaping her lips. As he continued, she felt herself coming close to an end, but she didn't want it to stop just yet.

But it did, before she could finish, Revali brought his face up to hers and placed another gentle kiss on her lips. She helped him remove his pants, and he positioned himself in between her legs.

He slid into her, and she grabbed onto his shoulders. He started to go in and out at a slow pace as she adjusted herself to him. She pulled him closer to her and locked lips with him, allowing him to pick up his pace.

Moments pass by and Serina feels her end drawing near again, and so did Revali. They both had started to break a bit of a sweat as this progressed, and soon the feeling overcame them. As they both finished, Serina held onto him tighter, both of them breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her lips gently. He laid himself next to her and she cuddled up next to him.

She began to shiver, feeling cold air hit her bare skin. With her hand on his chest, she felt feathers again, and looked up to see him back to his normal state. He wrapped both of his wings around her, which covered up most of her.

Serina placed a kiss on his beak and then rested her head on his chest. Too tired to say much, she started to dose off, and so did he. Sleep overcame the both of them.

 **OKIE DOKIE! SO, in order for me to have written that lemon there, I had the idea of giving Revali his human option. NOW you won't see it much because I still very much like bird Revali and I don't want to make him seem too out of character, it just made it easier than to write a lemon between a human and a Rito, it felt weird. So unless there is a hint at future sexual content. you won't be seeing much of human Revali. So please don't flame on that aspect of the chapter if you didn't like it. I would deeply appreciate it. So I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more! See you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Another Problem Arises

**HEEYYYYY! I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers for such a long wait. My life has been utter chaos lately. But things are finally lightening up a bit, so I have my opportunity to write. I don't have much to say for the start of this A/N BUT! At the end of this chapter, I have something important for you guys, as it will- hopefully- help me in my attempt to ease my writer's block.**

 **So PLEASE read the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters. Serina is mine, and Jayne belongs to gina . marie . 1291421**

 **SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMANS I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 13 – Another Problem Arises**

That night, Serina was greeted by a terrible nightmare, yet another memory of 100 years ago. The reason she had failed to save Revali from Windblight Ganon had crossed her mind.

 **Nightmare**

A harsh downpour had occurred in Zora's Domain. Serina's soaked clothes hugged her body and the drops of rain hid the tears strolling down her face.

As she reached the entrance, she found Jayne and Sidon taking cover from the rain. Jayne's hand was rubbing his back, he looked as if he had been crying. Jayne looked up and saw Serina approaching, and ran up to her, leading her to shelter from the downpour.

Serina took a seat, burying her face in her hands.

Jayne sat next to her, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, trying to maintain control of her tears.

"This probably won't help… but you should know.." Jayne said, "Mipha, Daruk and Urbosa… they're.."

Serina looked up immediately knowing what Jayne was about to say. And Jayne knew she didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Revali…" Serina's voice was hoarse, "He's…"

She felt Jayne start to rub her back.

"I did everything I could.." She started to feel more tears spill from her eyes, "I couldn't help him.."

"There probably wasn't much you could do.." Jayne said, "I'm so sorry."

"If my power wasn't suppressed, I probably would have been a better help, Jayne." Serina cried, "Your fire power and my power that isn't functioning are the reason we were able to help."

"Even with my power, I couldn't really do much, the beast was too strong for Mipha and I." Jayne looked down

"I just feel like such a failure, the reason I was here, failed to help me when I needed it most.. It could have made a difference." Serina leaned her head on Jayne and began sobbing into her shoulder.

Jayne's arms wrapped around her friend, still rubbing her back, trying to soothe her as best she could.

"I wanted to save him Jayne, my job is to help people… what use is that if I am powerless?" Serina sobbed.

 **End Nightmare**

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Realizing she was without clothes due to the other night, she held the sheets to her chest. She was the only one in the bed, so she guessed Revali had gotten up before she did.

A smile crept on her face once she thought back to that night but it quickly had disappeared due to the negative memory now clouding her mind. Serina looked down at her hand and attempted to focus energy into it, yet still no success.

For 100 years now, her main power had been suppressed, and she wanted it back. It had proven useful over her long lifetime, and without it she felt useless.

Serina got out of bed, holding a blanket around herself as she dug out some clothes for her to wear. She changed into her jeans, tank top, and light blue t-shirt. A cool breeze blew outside, so she decided to put on her grey Rito sweater.

Her mind kept drifting off to the nightmare she had. She walked out of her house and began to search the Village for Revali. She took notice to Teba walking around and approached him.

"Mornin," Teba smiled.

"Good morning," she returned the smile, "Have you seen Revali around?"

"He's up taking a look at Medoh," he pointed up towards the Divine Beast patrolling the skies.

"Would it be of any trouble for you to drop me off up there then?" she asked.

"No trouble at all," he said, kneeling down for her to crawl onto his back.

Serina secured her arms around his shoulders and he took off up towards Vah Medoh.

"I'm not preventing you from any tasks you have set for the day am I?" She called to Teba over the loud gushes of wind rushing past them.

"Nope, you caught me at a good time," he replied, "I don't have anything going on until later."

They approached the Divine Beast and landed on the tail. As Serina let her feet hit flat ground, the beast shifted and she nearly lost her balance.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"Anytime!" Teba gave her a thumbs up and flew back down towards the Village.

Once she entered Medoh, memories of hearing Revali's voice guide her flooded into her head. Yet, the negativity of her nightmare still weighed her mind down, so she was set on finding out where Revali was.

She got up to the very top of Medoh and scanned the area, spotting the tall Rito up by the head. He was staring straight ahead, and seemed oblivious to the fact that she was coming up behind him.

The moment her hand touched his shoulder feathers, Revali tensed up. He turned his head to see Serina standing behind him, and loosened back up.

She noticed a smile on his beak as he motioned for her to stand next to him.

"I was just about to come looking for you." He said, "Good morning my lovely."

Serina smiled, "Oh really? Lucky I saved you from the extra trip then."

"Indeed," He placed his wing over her shoulders, leading her over to the main control unit, "I came up here to check up on everything, only to find a small problem."

"A problem with Medoh…?" She hesitated, the memory of Windblight Ganon returned to her once again as they approached the unit.

Revali felt her almost stop in her tracks, as if she didn't want to get any closer, which she didn't. Though she knew it probably wasn't anything too serious, the fear of something bad happening lingered in her mind.

"I noticed an electrical problem in the main control unit," He said, trying to get her mind off of whatever negative thoughts she had.

His attempt was futile, if anything it made her situation worse.

"An electrical problem…" Serina repeated.

"Yes… I thought you might have an idea as to what we could do to fix this.." He turned his back towards the unit and faced her, "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing…" She lied, "I'm just feeling off… I didn't sleep very well last night."

"I know when something's wrong," He crossed his arms, "You aren't very good at hiding things."

She sighed, "I'm not lying about the sleep part.. I had a nightmare."

"What about?" His now stern expression caused her to look down at her feet.

"About what happened after…" she paused, "After I got off of Medoh… 100 years ago…"

His gaze softened, "What happened?"

"Do you remember what Zelda told you? About why Jayne and I were a part of the Champions' group?" Serina asked.

"She said you and Jayne were gifted, yet she didn't specify much." He said, "What does that have to do with what happened?"

"Jayne was able to come with me as a part of this group because of her ability to control fire." Serina explained, "I was chosen for an ability I have.. but I was and still am, unable to use said ability. So I passed off for being good with a sword and bow, thinking along the way that I could somehow regain my ability."

Revali was still unable to put the pieces together, "What's this ability then?"

"I can harness the power of electricity." She said, "But 100 years ago, something suppressed my power and rendered me unable to use it. I've been searching for a way to re-awaken it inside me in order to remain useful to the group, but I failed to do so in time."

"In time for…" He stopped himself, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"In time for our battle with Ganon…" She looked down again, "In the dream, I was with Jayne in Zora's Domain after I found my way off of Medoh. She informed me of the other champions' deaths… and I broke down, feeling useless…"

"But you weren't useless, Serina." One of his large feathers lifted her chin up.

"If I had my power, it could have made a difference.. I could have helped you… I could have saved you." She said.

"Yet without your power, you still defeated Windblight Ganon." He reminded her.

"I still can't help but wonder what difference it could have made.." Serina looked into his green eyes.

"Let's try not to dwell on the past. All it's going to do is make you feel less motivated. What matters, Serina, is that I'm here with you now. And there's no getting rid of me." His wings draped over her shoulders.

Serina nodded and rested her head on his. Revali took this opportunity to nudge the top of his beak into her lips. She smiled and gladly kissed his beak in return.

"It would help our situation with Medoh if I had my power. We wouldn't need any tools." Serina nodded towards the main control unit.

"Well then…" He looked down towards the ground for a moment in thought, "What if we searched for a way to get your power back.. together. Then we can fix Medoh with no comlications."

"I've been searching for over 100 years now… I'm not sure.." She explained.

"Then we can travel and search for something. Surely someone or something could provide some type knowledge or guidance that would prove useful." He smiled.

"You're serious about this?" She asked.

"It'll be beneficial to you as well as Medoh if we do this." He said.

"Well… Where and when should we start?" Serina smiled.

 **PLEASE READ: OK! SO I had it brought up to me "Why are Serina and Jayne special enough to be a part of the group?" SO I had the start of an idea. They have special abilities, Serina hasn't used her electricity yet, so this helped me develop the start of the next conflict, as I'm not ready to end this story yet.**

 **I have decided to open up to you guys and ask for suggestions, because this is where my writer's block comes into play. What type of methods can be tried to re-awaken Serina's power or electricity, BEFORE I go with the method that will actually work? Obviously there are to be some attempts that will fail before they find what is actually going to work. So, I leave this to you. I need some help to get a few chapters of exploring in before they fix their problem.**

 **So for this, please do leave me some reviews for me to go over and help me get in some god ideas. I will give a shoutout to those who's suggestions I find useful!**

 **Revali: Serina, quit your extensive rambling and get on with the point!**

 **Me: Don't get your feathers in such a ruffle... Anyway...**

 **Question: What attempts can be made to bring back Serna's electricity power?**

 **Please leave a review to help me out, and I will also obviously be looking into ideas of my own.**

 **The feedback will be deeply appreciated! Thank you all for sticking with me thus far and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Research, Trial & Error

**YAAAYYYYYYYY! I'm back again with another chapter! I'm sorry again for all of the waiting. I;m getting ready to graduate and finals and grades and stuff make for a stressed out me :/. So I had two reviewers give me suggestions that I decided to combine, and they both kind of guessed without knowing that it was going to be the method that works.**

 **So! my shoutouts will be at the end of the chapter so I don't go about spoiling anything!**

 **So without fursther ado!**

 **GIRLS AND DUDES I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 14 – Research, Trial & Error**

In the small hut, Serina grabbed her bag and laid it on her made bed along with her sword, bow, quiver with arrows, healing supplies, and food rations. After changing into a fresh pair of clothes and grabbing her Rito sweater, she placed the small items into her bag and fastened her sword and quiver on her waist while her bow was placed on her back.

Revali walked in and watched as she finished packing.

"Dearest, do you have an idea as to where my bow has been for the last 100 year?" His green eyes curiously peered into her grey sparkling orbs.

"Oh yeah," Serina walked over to a large trunk, "Teba came by when I was getting settled in here and entrusted me with this, telling me its safer in my hands."

She opened the trunk up and reached inside. A smile on her face as she looked upon the contents of it, knowing she was going to be the one to re-unite him with his great weapon.

"But now that it's owner has returned…"

Serina trailed off as she pulled out the Great Eagle Bow that Revali wielded 100 years ago. It still even had a blue cloth tied around it to match his blue Champions' scarf.

"I'm sure it's safer in yous." Serina smiled watching his eyes light up once they caught glimpse of his old bow.

He carefully took the bow into his hands, getting to know the weapon once again.

"Exactly like I remember it," He pulled back the string to test its durability.

She giggled, a bright smile on her face, "Now you really look like you again."

Revali's gaze met hers again and he smiled, "You ready to go out and travel again? Just like old times."

"Well if it were too much like old times, we would be sneaking away from an angry Lynel. I'm not sure how keen I am with that idea." She joked.

Revali chuckled, looking back on the memory, "That was the day it started pouring and you got completely soaked."

Serina blushed, "Yeah, it was."

He came up and rested his forehead on her, relishing in her vibrant happiness. She giggles and threw her arms around his neck. He grunted and staggered back, as he was unprepared for her sudden pounce. She found herself engulfed in his wings as he wrapped them around her, and looked up into his eyes. Her lips placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his beak before pulling away, grabbing her bag, and slinging it onto her shoulder.

"So first things first, we should probably go speak with Purah in Hateno Village so we can discuss options as to how we go about this." She said.

"Sounds like a plan, and a long journey." Revali said.

"You're the one who said they wanted to travel." Serina smiled.

"Did it sound like a complaint?" Revali winked.

She shook her head, "Let's get going shall we?"

Serina pulled out her Shiekah and located Hateno Tower, quickly transporting to the top on the tower.

Revali looked puzzled and caught off guard, "That's the strangest way of travel I've ever experienced."

"Fancy little feature huh? It's called fast travelling, it's to save time and energy," Serina held up the slate.

He nodded, still bewildered from the strange feeling of that sense of travel. Serina grabbed out her sail cloth and started gliding down from the top of the tower, while Revali jumped and started to fly next to her.

They both landed and made it to Hateno Village. At the top of a large hill sat Hateno Research Center, where, after a good while of walking they made it up there. Serina knocked on the door.

A small child-like girl opened the door. She wore a small dress and glasses.

"Serina! Revali!" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Purah," Serina smiled.

"You're both alive, that's such a wonderful surprise!" Purah jumped in glee, "Come in, come in!"

Serina and Revali followed her inside. Purah led Serina to sit on a stool, while Revali stood up against a wall.

"What can I do for you two today?" Purah sat on a stool across from Serina.

"Well, I'm sure you've been aware of my suppressed power when the Champions' group formed right?" Serina asked.

"Oh yes, I remember." Purah took notes in her notebook, "And now you've decided to look into it some more?"

"Yes, it's been long enough for me to have to go on without it," Serina explained, "I think I should have had it back by now."

"So the ways I know of to bring back your certain ability, electricity, you could go about the painful way, which I'm sure you've been avoiding…" Purah said.

Serina cringed at the mention of "the painful way."

Purah continued, "Or you can go about using your emotions to call forth the power, like when you first discovered them."

"How did you first discover them?" Revali asked.

"She got very angry." Purah said.

"It was a really long time ago. But an old friend of mine and I were in a big fight with some nasty creatures, and the last one had my friend cornered. I felt a sudden rage and urge to protect them that I held my hands up, and next thing I knew I felt a power surge through me while I shot bolts of electricity out of my hands. Saving my friend and… demolishing the creature." Serina answered.

"So if we are able to get the same exact emotion out of her somehow, it could trigger the power to emerge again." Purah explained.

"How would we replicate it?" Revali questioned.

"Hmm…" Purah put her pencil to her chin in thought.

 **Short Time Lapse**

"I'm not sure if this will get the same exact emotion." Serina scratched her head.

Purah led them outside and out of the village, wearing protective clothing in order to resist any electricity that may possibly spark up.

"So, I'm going to attempt to harm Revali, and mock a dangerous situation in order for you to re-experience that same emotion." Purah explained.

"I'm allowed to try and avoid attacks right?" Revali asked.

"In order for Serina to feel that you're actually threatened, you have to act helpless for now." Purah said.

He scoffed, "I of all people shouldn't need to feel helpless."

"AAAnd there it goes, his ego has been deflated," Serina sighed.

"So, we are going out to find some enemies, Revali, no bow allowed, it's Serina that's going to save you." She then faced Serina, " And you, no sword or bow unless you absolutely feel no power and have no other option."

They located a bokoblin campsite where only three bokoblins surrounded a fire. Purah nodded at Revali to fly in and stir them up. Serina followed him from behind and waited for her chance, feeling extremely uncomfortable that Revali had no way of defending himself. The bokoblins came close to hurting him a few times, and Serina noticed small stirrings within her. She held her hands ahead of her, willing every last bit of her energy into electrocuting the bokoblins and bring Revali to safety. Worry filled her after many attempts only resulting in failure and frustration. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and shot two of the bokoblins, quickly flinging out her sword to finish off the last one. Revali made his way over to her and held his wings out for her to examine, noticing her worry.

"You should know better, Serina, I wouldn't let them hurt me." He gave her a cocky smirk.

She shook her head while Purah approached them.

"Did you feel anything?" Purah asked.

"I felt something, but it wasn't strong enough for me to will it all the way forward." Serina explained.

"Small.. stirrings… not strong enough…" Purah jotted down in her notes, "Wanna give it another go?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want an option that will put Revali in any danger." Serina said, "Is there any other thing we can do?"

"Come on Serina." Revali snapped.

Serina noticed a change in his attitude, making her quickly turn her head towards him.

"You need to focus more." His voice was suddenly stern.

"What do you mean focus more? I put all of my mind into it." She questioned.

"Doesn't seem that way. You can't have anything distract you from feeling only that emotion, you need to stop worrying about it not working." He said.

Small fits of anger started boiling inside her, what's going on? Why is he acting like this?

She started feeling more sparks of suppressed energy.

"If you think it's not going to work then don't even try." He crossed his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She threw her hand forward, making him flinch slightly.

Nothing.

No electricity.

"That's probably one of the worst decisions you've made." She whispered.

"I was trying to stir up something to build up more of a feeling." He approached her.

"It worked, but you're lucky it wasn't strong enough. I could have hurt you." She snapped, but quickly looked down, "I don't need you getting hurt."

His gaze softened and he wrapped his wings around her, "Alright, I won't do that again. I'm sorry."

Purah walked up to them, "Well it looks like there's only one other option. And it's one I know you don't want to hear."

Serina pinched the bridge of her nose, "The best place would be to visit Gerudo Desert then?"

"Why Gerudo desert?" Revali asked.

"Lightning…" Serina sighed.

 **AAAND that's a wrap. So my shoutouts go to**

 **DeniiXloveZelda for the suggestion of lightning, read my mind on using lightning. :P**

 **And NightThief200 thank you for bringing up the Gerudos, it would make sense for them to go there in order to involve the lightning.**

 **Thank you guys for your suggestions and they have been introduced and shall be carried out to the next chapter!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I'm having little ideas for another Revali X Serina fic! it'd be a different story all of it's own and focus more on the 100 years before. More moments with the Champions and their adventures. Then I would extend it to the 100 years later. All of this with a different plot but still a romance between Revali and Serina. Review what you think! I'll have the first chapter of that up soon, and all also be working on this one.**

 **Anywhozles, I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! BYEBYE!**


	15. Chapter 15 - 'Shocking'

**WOOO Another chapter out! Thank you again to the reviewers who gave me their suggestions.**

 **I am planning on working on my new... Revina...? Serali...? Serina X Revali fic. And I believe I shall call it "Before and After" So if any of you are interested. Keep an eye out for that! ;)**

 **Without Further ado...**

 **AHEM**

 **LADIES AND GENTS... i NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 15 – 'Shocking'**

"You have to what!?" Revali's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

Purah, and Serina sat at the table across from each other while Revali soaked in the information.

"In order to gain enough energy to re-awaken the power, Serina would have to deal with the element itself, lightning. But it would be safer in a controlled environment with the Thunder Helm in Gerudo Desert." Purah explained.

"There is nothing safe with lightning, it's unpredictable." Revali shook his head, "Are you sure there aren't any other options? Nobody in their right of mind would willingly allow lightning to strike them. It's suicide."

"Fun fact about having electricity powers," Serina held her finger up, "Even though the power is suppressed, I constantly have electricity pulsing through me, in order to harness the power without harming myself, I would have to be immune to it. The lightning strike won't kill me."

He sighed, "I guess that makes me feel a bit better."

"But…" Serina hesitated, earning another stern look from Revali, "Even though the lightning won't kill me, I still can't harness the power, which means I can't stop it from hurting me. Which is why I've been hesitant to go about this method, I'm so used to being able to use my ability to resist being electrocuted in return, so I'm not exactly very thrilled about electrocuting myself in order to get my power back."

"So to answer your question, there aren't any other options. So this either works or the power just has to come up on its own." Purah said.

"I don't like this option." He didn't even have to say that in order to express his extreme displeasure with the situation.

"Revali, we need to get my power back, sooner rather than later, in order to have an easy go at fixing Medoh." Serina placed her hands on his shoulders.

He avoided eye contact for a while, staring past her shoulder. His face was stern and unhappy and his wings were folded across his chest.

Revali wanted to be able to help Serina, but he didn't want there to be anything harmful. If it involved her getting hurt, he wished it could be avoided.

Serina looked at Purah, "Um, do you mind if we.."

"Oh! Of course, I'll give you two a few minutes." Purah smiled and exited the room.

Serina's eyes fell back to Revali, who looked like he were in some serious mental debate.

One of her hands, wandered from his shoulder up to his face. Her thumb gently stroke the feathers on his cheek. She attempted to get him to look at her, but her methods weren't working very well.

"Revali, please.." Serina pleaded, "It won't do anything terrible to me except hurt for a bit. It'll hurt a lot.. I won't lie, but it won't be long lasting, it'll only hurt for a bit. I'm not very excited about this either, but it's probably best that we just get it over with."

His green eyes looked into hers, still holding the stern and unhappy emotions within them. She quickly broke eye contact and looked at her feet.

"I want to be myself again… Without my power, the whole reason of my being here, my reason to become a Champion, to help you.." She whispered, "My entire existence, I've used my power to protect people, as it's my duty upon this earth to do. What's a sorceress without her main power? Without my main power, I don't have access to my other abilities… Without my power.. I'm nothing."

A feathered finger lifted her chin up, his gaze softened.

"I can see now how this has upset you… and that choice to regain that large part of your being is all up to you. But to go so far as to call yourself nothing… That is something I find myself having a hard time comprehending." His voice was gentle and calm again, "Even without your powers, you still managed to capture my attention and draw me closer to you. Your ability to defend yourself is outstanding. And the way you defend those you care for, even if it meant we disliked each other at first, I still couldn't help but admire your confidence and will to stand your ground against me. You are a remarkable woman, Serina. Don't you ever doubt that."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm still skeptical about this method, but if it's what you decide to do, then I respect you decision and will help in any way I can."

"So does that mean you two are going through with the journey to Gerudo Desert?" Purah returned to the room with a beaming smile.

Serina and Revali both sighed, "Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to help you before you guys go off?" She asked.

"I don't think there's anything we need before we go.." Serina thought for a moment.

"Well then, send me word with the results? I'd love to hear how everything works out." Purah smiled.

"We'll let you know." Serina returned the smile and grabbed out her Sheikah slate.

She located Gerudo Tower and held onto Revali, transporting them to the tower. Once again, Revali had to regain his bearings after the instant travel.

"I'm never going to get used to that.." He muttered.

Serina giggled, "Now you'll probably have to wait for me outside of Gerudo Town until I gain the Chief's help, she'll most likely be the one with the Thunder Helm."

"Wait outside the town?" He questioned.

"Do you not remember?" Still earning a puzzled look from him, "Gerudo Town is strictly for women, no men allowed."

"That's right.." He said, "I suppose I can do that. But you best understand that when the time comes for the method to be carried out, I'm going to be with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Serina kissed his beak then grabbed out her sail cloth.

They glided down from the tower and made their way to the outskirts of Gerudo Town. Revali located the shrine outside the town.

"I'll wait for you over there," He pointed at the shrine, "Good luck my dear, and do be careful."

Serina nodded and entered Gerudo Town. She walked past numerous stands that sold jewelry, food, and household items. There were female Gerudo, Rito and Gorons from all across Hyrule to visit the luxuries of the town.

 _'If I remember correctly… the chief should be in that room over there…'_ Serina thought, _'the things 100 years does to the memory… I hope she'll be willing to help if she believes I'm who I say I am.'_

Serina catiously entered a grand and empty throne room. A small Gerudo girl with long red hair sat in the Chief's throne.

"What do we have here?" The girl sat up and eyed Serina.

"You are in the presence of Chief Riju, state your name and business." The Gerudo guard standing beside her declared.

Serina bowed her head in respect to Riju, "My name is Serina, Serina Greyson."

"Impossible." The guard said, "How can you state a Champion's name as your own?"

"Give her a chance to explain," Riju said, "If she is true to her word, it isn't impossible. Serina is one of the champions that had survived. Besides, the Champion of old, Link helped to appease Naboris. Do you have any prof to support this?"

Riju was looking back at Serina, who grabbed out her Sheikah slate as well as reaching into her pouch to grab out a blue cloth that resembled the cloth all other Champions wore. Her blue cloth she just wrapped around her wrist.

"Another Sheikah slate, and the blue that resembles the other Champions." Riju's eyes widened, "Serina, you aided Mater Revali?"

Serina nodded, "Yes, I did."

"And what brings you to Gerudo Town?" Riju leaned back into her seat.

"Well, for a while now, I've had the ability of electricity suppressed within me. I've tried looking into other ways of re-awakening it and my last option would require me to come here." Serina explained.

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about this. Well what is this method?" Riju asked.

"It would require the use of the Thunder Helm to summon a lightning strike," Serina said, "It was the last option I would have ever wanted to approach, but at this point there is nothing else I can do to bring it back. That would mean I have to have another force of electricity come into contact with me to stir up the ability sleeping within me."

"That makes sence, using the original element to re-awaken the element inside you." Riju said, "I believe I can try to assist you, but outside of town and in a space where others are least likely to be harmed."

"Of course," Serina nodded, "Thank you so much."

 **Short Time Lapse**

Revali sat outside the shrine, gazing up at the now star speckled sky. He turned his head to see Riju and Serina approaching him.

"Has she agreed to help?" He asked.

"Yes," Serina nodded.

"May I ask who this friend of yours is?" Riju asked.

"Pardon me," He said, "I am Revali."

He spread his wings and made a small bow.

Riju's eyes widened again, "The Champion Revali too? How is this possible?"

"Long story.." Serina scratched her head.

"Well then, this is quite the honor, three Champions have sought my help." Riju said, "No time to waste then."

The three of them headed far out in a large empty part of the desert, far from town and other people. Riju placed the Thunder Helm on her head.

"Revali, you will want to stay withing the protective border of the Helm so you don't get struck." She said.

Revali stood next to Riju while Serina stood well out of range of the Helm's protective border.

"Serina, you may want to hold onto something metal, so the lightning is attracted to you." Riju suggested.

Serina gulped and pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the sky, "I can't believe I'm doing this.."

"Are you ready?" Riju asked.

"Um.. no…" Serina squeaked, her body was shaking unwilling to experience the great amount of pain headed her way.

"Let me know when you are, I don't want to catch you off guard. No doubt this is going to be painful." Riju said.

Revali had his arms crossed, his gaze didn't part from where Serina stood, he put it upon himself to make sure she was going to walk out of this in one piece.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this?" Riju asked.

"I don't have any other option.. I have to.. and I should just get this over with." Serina said.

"Alright," Riju nodded, "Would you like me to count down for you?"

"That might help, from three.. no wait… five.. five will do." Serina stuttered.

Riju nodded, "Okay, Five."

 _'Shit,'_ Serina thought.

"Four."

She started to hyperventilate, and attempted to slow her breaths, focusing on the sole intent of regaining her power.

"Three."

The charging lightning strike began to create static in the air.

"Two."

 _'I can do this… try not to panic… too much…'_

"One."

 _'Oh my god what the hell am I doing… ok focus… come on..'_

There was a loud clap of thunder following the lightning strike that landed directly on Serina's sword. Her entire body went numb from the impact of the lightning strike and immediately she dropped to the ground, electricity coursing through her, sending her body into a temporary shock. Her sword was no longer in her hand and her body twitched occasionally.

Revali was about to run to her side, but was stopped by Riju.

"Wait, give her a few moments of space." She said.

After her body regained some feeling and stopped twitching, Serina used her arms to help herself get up. She reached over to her sword and stabbed it into the ground so she had something to support her weight.

Revali finally ran over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"That better have worked, because there's no way in hell that I am going to do that again." Serina gasped.

She was able to stand up on her own, still leaning on her sword for support.

Revali reached over to touch her shoulder.

"That's not a good idea," Serina said, "Wait a second."

"Do you feel anything?" He asked.

"I'm surprised I have any feeling at all…" Serina joked, "But.. I do think I feel something familiar."

She looked down at her free hand, where blue sparks danced in between her fingers. A smile grew on her face as she lifted her hand up and held it out away from Riju and Revali, making sure they were out of the way. The entirety of Serina's eyes glowed a pale blue as she concentrated on the energy in her hand. A bright blue bolt of electricity shot out of her hand and into the empty valley.

Revali and Riju both jumped back in surprise. Serina's eyes returned to normal and she grounded the power so she wouldn't accidentally shock Revali when she jumped into his arms happily.

"It worked! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

Once she released Revali from her tight embrace, she turned to Riju.

"Thank you so much Riju, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said.

Riju smiled, "It was my pleasure, do feel free to visit Gerudo Town anytime, Serina."

Serina nodded, and Revali wrapped a wing around her shoulders.

"We should probably set up camp by the Bazaar for tonight. You need some rest." He said, "Thank you, he looked towards Riju, who nodded in reply.

"I feel so great." Serina smiled as they parted ways with Riju.

"I'm glad to hear that," Revali smiled at her, "I don't believe I've ever seen you so excited."

"It's been a long time since I've experienced the thrill of using my abilities." Serina said, "Now we can fix Medoh."

"We will set out for home once we rest up for tonight." He said.

 **AAAAANNND We're good! I believe after a few more chapters this story will be wrapped up! So Stay tuned for more. And when the new fic is out, please do feel free to check it out! I'll see you all next chapter! BYEBYE!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Back to Normal

**Alrighty guys. This is it. After a while of staring at my computer screen I came up with this. The final Chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me this far and giving me all of your positive and helpful feedback and support.**

 **Don't be sad that this story is over though! I have the first chapter of my new Serina X Revali fic up. 'Before and After' is what it's called. If you all enjoyed this one, please mosey one over to that one for more, and of course, I love hearing from all of my readers, so please leave some reviews on it!**

 **Now, I'll save the rest of my rambling for the end of the chapter.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I NOW PRESENT...**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

 **Chapter 16 – Back to Normal**

Serina and Revali rested up that night before returning home to Rito Village. They stopped by her house and dropped their things off. Serina held onto her bow and quiver and turned to face Revali.

"Short journey thanks to that strange feature on the Sheikah slate." He placed his wings on her waist.

"Yeah, it was." She said, "But I finally have my powers back. So now we can repair Medoh."

"Indeed we can." Revali said, "Do put your sweater on, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Serina did as he instructed and put on her sweater.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Revali nodded as they walked outside of the house. He knelt down so she could climb onto his back, and immediately took off. A blast of cold air met her face as they elevated higher and higher towards the Divine Beast. Her arms were secured around his shoulders, holding herself close to him and relishing in the warmth his feathers provided.

They made it onto the back of Medoh, and Revali once again examined the Main Control Unit. Serina followed him, still skeptically looking around. She located the spot a few feet away from the main control unit where the painful memory of losing Revali hit her again.

He looked over his shoulder at her staring off into space.

Tears were threatening to drop from her eyes. No matter how many times she went up to Medoh, the memory still hurt her. Holding the one she cared for in her arms as he died was a memory she would never forget.

"Darling?" Revali's voice sounded from directly behind her.

She sniffed, trying with all of her might to hold back her tears.

"I'm never going to be able to process this properly." She said, "Even with you here."

He stood next to her, noticing that she was talking about what took place 100 years ago.

"It certainly does feel different up here, doesn't it?" Revali wrapped a wing around her waist.

"I know you say to try not to let the past haunt me.. but this is something I'll have a problem getting over." She leaned her head on his chest.

"Do you need a moment?" He asked.

"A little… but I want you to stay with me." She said.

Revali nodded and tightened his grip around her.

"You know.. over my lifetime, I've dealt with a lot of deaths to the people I care about. And all of them were painful. But none of them can compare to this…" She whispered, "I cared for you a while before Ganon returned, but I tried my hardest to deny it. And when he did return, I was terrified, not for myself… but for you."

Revali closed his eyes and rested his chin atop her head, listening as her voice began to crack the more she spoke, and allowing her to release a load of emotions she had contained. They both knew that this would happen eventually when she returned to Medoh. And they knew that since they were together, when she finally broke down, she could release all of her built up sorrow, but finally have him there to hold her as she so desperately needed for 100 years. They knew that once they reminisced in the memory together one more time, they could move on sooner rather than later.

"My fears were realized when we lost control of Medoh." She said, "And when I lost you.. I didn't know what to do… just as I had gotten closer to you, he took you from me."

Tears finally began to spill from her eyes.

The memory not only hurt her, but deep inside it hurt Revali as well. He hated to see her so upset.

"But no matter how painful it was for me.. I wasn't going to leave your side.. I was willing to hold you for as long as I could." She cried.

He felt her shaking in his grip.

"What amazed me was that fact that you came back." He whispered, "It gave my spirit a joy I couldn't explain when I saw you return to regain control of Medoh. Yet it pained me to know I couldn't physically be there with you. You have no idea how glad I was when I was given a second chance to be with you."

She threw her arms around his neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you, Revali." She whispered.

Both of his wings wrapped around her, "I love you, Serina."

Serina pulled away and dried her tears, feeling Revali rest his forehead on hers.

He then put his hands on her shoulders and led her to the main control unit.

"Just to quickly get it out of the way," He said, "Could you work your magic on the main control unit?"

Serina nodded and located the electrical problem. She reached inside and generated enough sparks to make the unit start to glow its normal blue once again.

Revali smiled at her and took her into his arms again.

"Now that everything's over.. we need to make the most of our second chance." He said, "Our goal as Champions has been completed."

Serina's grey eyes gazed into his emerald beauties.

"You and I can go on and live normal lives… together. We don't have anything else to worry about but taking care of each other." He whispered.

Her heart fluttered, his gentle voice soothed her while his words made her melt. What caught her off guard was him kneeling down in front of her, taking her hand into both of his wings.

"Serina, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

His piercing green eyes still held her gaze. Her tears of sorrow disappeared, now happiness overflowed within her and she dropped to her knees to meet him at his level.

She rested her forehead on his and smiled, "Yes, Revali. I don't think anything would ever make me happier than being with you."

Serina peppered his beak with soft kisses.

"I only have one question now." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What about Link?" He questioned.

Her hands covered her face, "Oh no…. ummm…. Why don't you tell him?"

"What?!" He squawked, "I think you and I both know he wouldn't take me seriously.."

"Ugh… but…" She thought for a moment.

"He's your friend after all," He said, "You should just tell him."

"He's already upset with me because I gave him the friend talk.." She protested.

"But he still if your closest friend and would deserve to hear the news from you." He said.

She sighed, "You're right…"

"Of course I am." He smirked.

"You're a very cruel person." Serina glared at him.

"Now if you truly thought that you wouldn't have said yes." His arrogant tone returned to his voice.

She hit his arm, "Of all times, you decide that now is a good time to revert to this attitude?"

"Oh don't pout my beloved." He nuzzled his beak into her neck, "You know you love me."

Eventually she mustered a smile, "You know I do."

 **Okay... to be quite honest with all of you... I teared up a lot while writing this. I love writing the fluff between them so much! Again, to those of you who have read this far, thank you all for bearing with me. I typically get negative reviews when I pair my OC with someone. And to read reviews that support and say they enjoy reading about Serina absolutely fill me to the brim with joy.**

 **And another repeat, if you want more of Serina and Revali, head on over to 'Before and After' I would love your feedback on that as well. Because that's going to be another long story. As its going to cover the ground from before Calamity Ganon returns to 100 years later.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. And please please please do stay tuned and check for updates on more chapters to come with my new story. and hopefully others to come as well.**

 **Farewell my dear readers. I hope to hear from you all on my other story!**


End file.
